Relish
by ClearVision
Summary: Inu/Kag. AU. Kagome sees nothing in her future when Hojo, her promised, goes missing. Having a one-night-stand seems like a good solution and soon becomes habit, but what happens when Hojo is actually alive and she has to leave the one she comes to love?
1. Chapter 1

I've been working on this story.

So I'd rather you shove that disrespectful comment about me not being able to update my lame ass back down your throat because frankly, I won't appreciate it. Not today.

Disclaimer: I don't own.

_Relish_

- Chapter 1

The softest sound of leather slipped on a pale foot. _ "Why am I doing this?"_

Lips turned down thinly as deft fingers zipped up a shimmering skirt from behind. _"This cannot be good for me."_

Black, silk locks unraveled as they were freed from the confines of curlers. _"How did I let her talk me into this mess?"_

The undulation of her hair bounced gaily in response as a white tank top was pulled over and onto her torso. _"Not…too bad."_ Boot-clad feet shifted as a girl's critical eyes examined the woman reflected back at her. No make-up, no fancy design, just—

"Kagome?" The door was pushed open after a brief knock. "It's almost time to go." The girl practically skipped into the room, twirling for Kagome to see the complete outfit. Giggling at herself, she whispered coyly, "Do you think…?" At the last minute, she averted her gaze to her shoes and poised one delicately to the side.

Kagome huffed, "I think Miroku will love it, Sango." Taking note of the halter she was wearing, the other woman inferred that the lecher would absolutely love seeing more of Sango's skin.

With brown hair swishing in its high ponytail, her head snapped up and the girl had the decency to blush, stuttering, "Oh! Kagome…th-that's not what I meant…I…"

Chuckling at her friend's embarrassment, she waved it off, sarcastically indifferent, "Whatever, Sango." Kagome brushed passed her into the bathroom. Leaning on the door, she said, "We all know he's head over heels for you." The black-haired girl grinned at the astounded expression she got in return, and slammed the bathroom door before Sango could pick up her pride and come raging after her.

Fists pounded on the wood, "I will get you for that, you fiend!"

Kagome burst out laughing, propping her arm on the counter if she should keel over and die from lack of air. Sure, Sango was her best friend, but didn't that actually _give_ her permission to make fun of the girl? After all, they were both 28. Only mature things go on with them.

"…for the love of Kami, I'll stuff your underwear in a peanut butter jar and then leave them outside for the raccoons to have at it!"

Sort of.

"Oh, Kami. Sango…" Kagome muffled the rest of her sentence in her hands as she bowed her head toward the dashboard.

"What was that, darling?" The woman parked the car and pulled up the parking break with a cheeky grin.

Kagome took a deep breath from between her hands and forced it back out in a groan, "Don't make me do this…"

Sango sighed in a depressed way and patted the other girl's back. "Come on, Kagome, we both know if you really didn't want to go, you wouldn't have. Plus, you need this. You've been so stressed lately that I didn't know what to do with myself." She bit her lip when there was no response. "Kagome…please don't back out now. You haven't had any fun since you came back. And…we're already here."

The woman slid back up to lean on the car seat behind her. "I know…but…" The neon club sign blazed into her eyes and reopened something deep down. She winced, whispering, "I haven't been here in so long…"

Sango gave Kagome a sympathetic look and squeezed her shoulder.

It was the summer of '98. Kagome had turned eighteen not too long ago and was looking for something fresh and new in her life. She needed something to make her feel alive again.

Well, let's rewind a bit.

Hojo, a boy who had promises in the medical field, was still pining after her (and she after him) when they graduated from high school. They had been together as boyfriend and girlfriend for 5 years, but that didn't stop him from wanting to go to medical school and getting his desired degree. So with a promise to return from college in America with a wedding ring, Hojo left Japan with many tears in his wake.

"_Four years…"_ she would say to herself, _"just four more years."_ Even that seemed a little too much on the fairy-tale side, but Kagome wouldn't have it.

For days after his departure, the girl and Hojo's family waited patiently for the call that would ensure his safe landing. But no call came.

One Monday evening in early summer, Kagome picked up her ringing phone. It was Hojo's mother.

"Akitoki-san! How are you?" Since seeing her last Friday, Kagome had not heard from her. _"This is very odd coming from Akitoki-san…"_ Usually, the woman and girl had closer communication than talking every couple days. Her backstage mind told her something was up. But Kagome immediate squelched the idea and tried to pay attention to the elder woman on the other line.

"Kagome-chan, dear…I'm so very afraid. Something terrible has happened and I would rather that you come over for the news. Will you please come for tea?" The mother's voice wavered and Kagome took note on how she quietly cleared her throat and delicately sniffed.

The young girl's mind did a hiccup in its logic and automatically assumed the worst. _"Someone died."_ Kagome swallowed and did not bother to sooth the idea away. "Y-yes…yes, Akitoki-san. I'll be right over."

After the women hung up their respective phones, the black-haired girl twisted her tresses into a bun, grabbed her car keys, and raced her legs to her car. Urgency pounded through Kagome's veins; she couldn't get there fast enough.

"The plane never landed."

Tea in hand, Kagome's face paled considerably. The older woman became distraught, "They…" she took a long drag of her tea and shakily refilled it as Kagome met her watery gaze. "They're trying to find something…anything…"

Still in shock, Kagome's cup of tea fell to the carpeted floor and rolled in a circle shaped way, spreading the dark liquid in a ring. "Hojo?" She squeaked, breathless. "Our…our Hojo?" Kagome moved her eyes blindly to a wall, refusing to look at the woman before her as she cried. Tears rolled down her cheeks and pooled in her upturned palms like fat, unwanted regrets. "Oh…Kami…" she whispered. Gasping, Kagome released a sob and threw her hands up to her eyes, as if she could shield them from what had happened. "Hojo!"

"Kagome…Kagome dear, please." The girl felt a sag in the seat next to her on the couch and a gentle hand on her shoulder, "P-please, dear." The older woman made a choking noise in the back of her throat as two tears slipped daintily from her eyes. "Stop crying, dear. They'll find him." Kagome then turned to the woman and nodded with sad, brown eyes. And falling into her embrace, the young girl began to experience one of the deepest sorrow's she has felt in a long time.

"They'll find him."

Kagome almost didn't make it back to her apartment that night. Salt water blinded her down the road and she found herself swerving to stay on the road. Akitoki-san had offered for her to stay the night, but the girl politely refused, just wanting to curl up in bed with her cat Buyo.

Walking to her room, Kagome proceeded to throw her keys on the counter, which promptly slipped of to the floor, and shakily rip off her coat. Taking off her tennis shoes, the girl fell onto the comforter (that wasn't comforting at all) and piled the blankets high around her.

Time slowly ticked by on her blue digital alarm clock, and in the passing of every second, every minute, Kagome felt a heartbreaking sort of loneliness creep into her bones.

Her family? Where were they? Her father: dead. Protecting a child from a bullet. That's what he did. He was a police officer. He protected people. Her mother? Dead. Cancer a year ago. Her bother? Foster care. She hadn't seen him since last year. The girl let the killing sense of alone take over.

She was numb. She felt sick with no symptoms, drowsy but not able to go asleep, filled with a disease only one person could cure.

In the morning, Kagome had to throw out all of her bed dressings.

They smelled too much of the sadness she didn't want to be reminded of.

End Chapter 1

Don't worry, Inuyasha comes in soon.

This isn't rated M for nothing!

-CV-


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer still stands as well as the flashback.

-

_Relish_

- Chapter 2

Kagome found herself picking at an inch of pealing paint on the side of the table. She sniffed, seemingly nonchalant, but her heart was twisting her gut. Looking up, she whispered, "Okay, I'll tell you."

The time was nearing her twentieth birthday. It had been two weeks since her exchange with Akitoki-san, two weeks since depression had fully dissolved into her bloodstream, and five days since the Akitoki family left Japan for America. All the more lonesome, Kagome reserved the last of her soul and applied for a job at a coffee shop just a few blocks from her apartment. "Cupajava" was a well-off café owned and run by Sango's family. You can probably guess how they became best friends.

Hitting it off from the start, the brown-haired teen managed to get under Kagome's skin and soon learned why she appeared deathly ill all of the time. This is where we come in.

"Kags…that's terrible," Sango gasped one night as they were cleaning up the shop. Well, it was mostly Sango since Kagome had decided to take a break and sit in one of the booths. She ended up lying down.

Running a hand through her dark tresses, the girl forced her throat to open back up. "I-I loved him Sango." She whispered, "Do you know what it's like? To lose someone so quickly just when you think everything's going to go perfectly?" Kagome closed her eyes; they were burning from the tears she was holding back. It all seemed so fresh still.

Sensing movement near her, she opened her eyes to Sango wiping the table in the booth she was still laying in. Meeting her eyes, the other girl gave Kagome a painful look. "Yes. I do, Kags," she looked down at her hands cradling the blue cleaning cloth. "My parents…died too."

Kagome sat up, "But, wait, you were adopted?" Sango gave her a weak smile and nodded. "But how, Sango? You look so much like them."

"Well, okay, not technically adopted, but still…they're my aunt and uncle." She produced a wistful sigh, "they were all I had at the time- I was 9, Kohaku 5- yet, I think of them as my true parents." The brown-haired girl suddenly turned serious. "But Kagome, you…" Sango trailed off not really knowing what to say. _"Her loss is much worse…_so_ much worse."_

Kagome waved her off, lying back down. "I'll be okay."

"No, Kags." Sango slapped the blue cloth down on the table and plopped in the seat across from her. "You come in here everyday looking like you just had another nightmare about death coming to devour you or something. I can't deal with that. I want- I need to help you." She peered as the girl with a determined visage. "You've become like a sister to me."

A delicate hand slipped over the top of the table and gripped the edge as Kagome helped herself up again. A tender gaze met Sango's. "You mean that?"

The other girl reached over and laid her hand over Kagome's. She smiled, "Yeah."

-

The next Saturday night, Kagome leapt over the back of the couch with a bag of chips, "Couch, meet butt. Butt, meet couch." The girl grinned at herself and clicked on the TV. Snuggling in the gentle hold of the cushions, Kagome was looking forward to pigging out and watching a really lame chick-flick. But alas, that darn phone had to ring.

Reaching over the couch arm, the girl picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hey, Kags!" The receiving end cracked a bit with Sango's volume. Apparently she had loud company.

"Sango? Hey! I though you had to work…?" Kagome idly flipped through the channels, not really interested with what was on.

"Oh, yeah I am. But I was making sure you made it home okay. You didn't look too peachy when—oh wait, hold on, will you?" The phone then crackled a bit more and Kagome thought she heard a faint "cha-ching!" of the cash register, but then her friend was back on line. "Kag, you still there?"

Kagome nodded and then mentally smacked herself, "Oh, yeah, yeah. I'm here. Go ahead."

There was a pause, "Uhm…oh yeah! You didn't look too peachy when you left work today."

"_Good, old Sango."_ Kagome smiled. "Yeah, well, I kinda just wanted to get home, you know?" The black-haired girl picked through her bag of chips, bored with the TV.

"Sure, but…" The other girl trailed off.

Kagome grinned victoriously at the perfect chip found and stuffed it in her mouth. Between chews, she managed, "But what?"

She heard Sango take a breath, "But I was hoping you'd get out tonight."

The girl stopped chewing, "Get out where?"

"Well, I was hoping…"

Kagome swallowed, "Sango, you always hope, just spit it out."

The other girl sighed, "Fine. There's this popular club called 'Relish' down the street a ways from the café. It's supposed to be top notch- as much as clubs can get- and—"

"No." Kagome shoved the power button to the TV with her thumb. Who did Sango think she was? Some slut? She got up from the couch, her mind set on taking a shower.

"No?" Her friend sounded slightly hurt. "But, Kagome, it'd be good for you to get out and—"

"No." The girl threw the bag of chips on the counter and proceeded to the bathroom. After a couple more protests, Kagome decided to lay down the law. "Look Sango, I love you, dearly, but I hate to think that this is what you'd normally suggest to someone who's getting over their fiancé. I'm no slut…"

"Kagome. You _know_ that's not what I meant. I just wanted you to have a chance to start over. I thought it would be a good idea. I even asked Mom and Dad what they thought and they said it would be great for you! Even if you don't meet someone new—"

Kagome interrupted as she slipped off her pants, "So this is what it's all about? You want me to just up and get over Hojo?! Well, I'm sorry Sango; you've got the wrong advice for the wrong friend. I'm _not_ going to that club tonight." Violently pulling off her buttoned blouse, a couple of round beads snapped off.

"Fine," Sango snapped back. "You don't have to. I'm just a worried friend is all."

In clipped voices, they said their goodbyes and hung up.

Kagome yanked at the faucet after setting the cordless phone down. From her left, she saw Buyo meow at her. Glaring at the cat she said, "Don't you dare talk me into this."

Buyo meowed again, sweetly sitting just outside the bathroom.

Huffing, Kagome stomped up to him, "Fine!" She threw up her arms, "I'll go!"

The bathroom door slammed in the cat's face.

-

End Chapter 2

-

Inuyasha next chapter

-CV-


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer.

Suggested song to play in a loop for this chapter (or during the last scenes): "Dance Floor Anthem" by Good Charlotte.

-

_Relish_

- Chapter 3

Walking the short ways from her apartment to the café, the black-haired girl peeked down both ways of the sidewalk. Hugging herself on the abnormally nippy summer evening, Kagome shuffled her feet in one direction to see if she could get a better view. _"Where did Sango say it was again? Something about being down the block from Cupajava… but, damn it, which way?"_ The woman suddenly jumped when a tinkering bell clanged behind her over the rushing air from passing cars. It sounded a lot like…

"Hello?" Sango opened the café door a little more, causing the bell to obnoxiously chatter back at her. "Kags?"

"_Oh no. She found me out!"_ Kagome huddled in her coat a bit more and looked in the other direction. Maybe, just maybe if she acted like she didn't hear her friend then she would go away.

"Kagome?" The girl in question heard steps. "Kagome. I know it's you, you twit, now turn around." A gentle hand touched her shoulder.

Sighing, she did as told and struck an indifferent pose, crossing her arms. Trying to make it come across as an innocent expression, Kagome twittered as she weakly met her friend's gaze, "Heeey, Sango! What's up?" Seeing a high grade point of the glare she was receiving, quiet Kagome became loquacious Kagome. "Fancy seeing you here! Ah, such a terrific night. Super weather we've got, eh…?" The girl's dark hair whipped around as she spun on her heel and waved sideways back to her friend, flashing a smile. "Well, I hope you're having a great evening, but I'll just be on my waaay--"

Sango jerked the girl back with a hand on her wrist just as she attempted to make a fast getaway. They met each other's eyes and Kagome grinned sheepishly. "Hello, Kagome." Releasing her, Sango folded her arms in an accusing manner. "And what are _you_ doing out on such a _super _evening?"

If the woman didn't know Sango any better, she would have made a break for her apartment, but, alas, she had no hope against those legs. "Eh?" Kagome attempted to play it off dumb.

Sango arched a brown eyebrow in response.

"Ah…well, you see," the girl looked around, completely avoiding her face. "My cat…" She peered down at her black loafer-covered toes, trailing off.

"Your cat." Two doubtful eyebrows were raised.

"Yeah, Buyo wanted me to go and kinda, sorta talked me into going to this 'Relish' place- which frankly just sounds like a hot-dog stand to me- and so I thought to myself, 'Hey, why not?' So after I got out of the shower, I got dressed, which took a lot of time, mind you…and here I am." Kagome lifted her arms slightly and dropped them back here her sides as if to say "ta-da!"

Mouth partly agape, with blank eyes, Sango stated, "Buyo. Your cat."

Finally meeting her gaze again, Kagome bit her lip and nodded slowly.

Taking a deep breath, Sango laid two hands on her shoulders, "Well, however you decided to go, it'll be good for you." Cracking a grin she whispered, "Don't forget to be sexy."

"Psh, no prob." The black-haired woman waved it off, smiling too. "Listen, I'm sorry about earlier…on the phone."

Sango gave her a comforting smile, "Hey, what are friends for?"

Kagome beamed, "Thanks for this, Sango."

"Sure." She smiled back. "Oh! Wait!" Surprising the girl, her friend suddenly withdrew her hands to search in her waitress pockets. "I almost forgot!" After a few seconds, Sango produced a victorious noise in the back of her throat and pulled out a small, shimmering blue bag. Handing it over, the woman folded her friend's fingers over it. "Just in case," she smirked.

Kagome untied the drawstrings and squinted inside. A few fleeting moments passed by, soon followed by a choked exclamation. "What the hell?!" Kagome pulled out a condom. "Sango, what do you think I'll be doing?"

"Geez, Kags. Don't get your panties in a twist." Her friend chided. "I _said_, 'just in case.'" The brown-haired woman rolled her eyes. Looking seriously back at Kagome, she asked, "Haven't you had sex before?"

Like a fish, the girl stuttered, "W-well, yes, but…"

"Then what's the problem? It's better than nothing, even if you aren't planning on it."

"Well, yeah…but—"

"Plus, you're almost twenty now. Don't—"

"Sango." Kagome blushed slightly. "One, I'm not naïve." She held up a finger. "Two, I'm already taking birth control pills!" The other girl gave her a look that told her she knew that wasn't the only reason. "Plus, I feel embarrassed carrying these around." Placing the condom back into the blue bag, she pulled the drawstrings to close it. "Here," she tried to hand it back.

Sango took a step back, laughing, "Nuh-uh! Those are yours now!" Crossing her arms she chuckled, "Anyway, haven't you ever heard of 'better be safe than sorry'?"

Kagome rolled her eyes and stuffed it in her purse. "Fine, fine." Appearing sheepish again, she met her friend's gaze, "Now, uhm…which way was it?"

Sango took her by the shoulders and spun her around. "Keep going that way and you should see a neon sign saying 'Relish' at the corner. There's a really nice walkway with a couple of oaks near a fence. It leads to the door."

The girl set off and grinned as she heard Sango's mother call out behind her, "You're a great dancer, Kagome! Don't be afraid to use that charm!"

-

A raven-haired girl slipped off her coat at the anti-room of the club. _"I'm surprised at how cheap admission was…this is almost too fancy to be a club."_ Hooking her jacket on one of the racks, Kagome stole herself as the intense bass could be felt through the walls. She wasn't nervous; no, she felt excitement. Someone brushed past her and swung open the double doors, allowing the music to flood the small room for an evanescent moment. _"Hojo always forbade me to go to one of these. He said that they were too raunchy. Hmph, like I even cared."_

As a child, Kagome embraced adventure and thrill, but as she came to meet her betrothed and in most eyes, her foil, Hojo managed to suppress those feelings. He brought out her meek side. Was it bad? Was it bad that she wasn't missing him in this moment? A grave amount of guilt washed over her and Kagome was tempted to turn back. Suddenly Sango's face flashed in her mind's eye, _"You need this."_

Nodding to herself, Kagome pushed open the doors and was immediately overwhelmed by the atmosphere.

--

He ground against the blonde on his hip. _"Just a tease ain't ya."_

The woman 'oohed' in his grip and draped her arms around his neck. Leaning up to where his ears should have been, she whispered, "Let's go somewhere…alone." The man ended up hearing the words perfectly and smirked.

Grinding roughly one more time against her pelvis, he led her firmly out of his personal space, "No thanks, honey."

Gasping, the girl fixed the disheveled dress around her bust. "So that's the thanks I get?" With glazed eyes, the blonde threw herself back at him, kissing his neck feverishly. "I know you want me," she breathed between kisses.

The man calmly pried her fingers from his shirt and held her at arms length. "Look, babe." He met her clouded eyes seriously, "First of all, you're drunk," his nose visibly twitched and he suppressed the urge to sneeze. "Second, I've had enough of women and one-night-stands."

The woman appeared to be offended and stepped away from him suddenly, causing an unexpected tilt in her equilibrium. She staggered a bit before getting the right footing and drunkenly yelled, "Fine, ya bastard. You're just like everyone says you are. A slimy, conniving…person!" she spat.

The man raised a black eyebrow. Watching as she tried to gather her pride, he half-heartedly braced for what was coming.

"Y-you're a…I can't believe it…who woulda thought that the owner of this place," she gestured around vaguely with a manicured hand, "would be so against fucking anyway?" Leaning up, she whispered with alcohol-stained breath, sneering, "B-bastard."

He grimaced at the smell. _"Just what I needed."_ Rolling his eyes, the man turned her toward the bartender and signaled for him to lead her out. "Follow Reese, honey, he'll get you a cab."

Now in a sour mood, he sat in a vacant booth and watched the dance floor, wincing when he heard the blonde call him some vulgar names as she was dragged out the door. "…I woulda cheated on you anyway…!" Hearing this clearly over the pounding bass, he gritted his teeth and suddenly got up from his seat, walking away from the dance floor.

-

Kagome fingered her glass. Not wanting to dance quite yet, she had ordered a drink from the bar. Sniffing it, the woman cringed as the smell of alcohol wafted up to her nose. _"Great. They spiked the drinks."_ She immediately slid the glass away and ordered plain water. Happy that the drink was clean, she took several sips and set the cup back down.

Someone tapped her shoulder "Kagome-chan?"

Said girl spun around, surprised.

A giggling, shorthaired brunette grinned, "Kagome! It is you!"

"Ayumi?" Confused at seeing her middle-school friend here of all places, she blinked as the woman jabbered on and on.

"What are you doing here? Oh! I'd better find Yuka and Eri. They will just be completely ecstatic to see you!" Animatedly, the brown-haired girl clasped her hands together. "We've missed you so much since we graduated middle school together. It just broke my heart to hear you ended up going to a different high school. But now you're here!" Excited, Ayumi gestured to the dance floor. "Let's go find them!"

Kagome was then unceremoniously dragged from her stool at the bar and out into the dance.

-

Looking at the crowd of bodies pulsing, Inuyasha grinned as his choice song ripped through the speakers.

"She's going out to forget they were together, all that time he was taken her granted…"

Kagome sighed and closed her eyes as she stood in the middle of the heaving floor, smiling when she heard "Dance Floor Anthem" roar from the DJ. She had lost Ayumi a while ago when the brunette got asked to dance, and Kagome had waved her on, telling her they'd find each other later. With a thankful smile, the dancing bodies around them instantly swallowed up her friend.

"Knows she's moving it, knows she's using it, now he's losing it and she don't care…"

He slid a clawed hand along the railing and finally convinced his heart to go and dance. Even if it was by himself.

"Everybody! Put up your hands. Say, I don't wanna be in love! I don't wanna be in love!"

Kagome jumped with everyone around her, the mob of dancers seeming to have the same heart beat. She mouthed the words at first, but finding that not satisfactory enough, the woman began singing them along with the blasting sound of the song.

"Feel the beat now! If you've got nothing left, say, I don't wanna be in love! I don't wanna be in love!"

Remorse crept into his heart as he danced with the throng of people, listening to the words that meant so much to him. Unexpectedly, Inuyasha bumped into someone. He turned.

"Don't give up now! You've got a reason to live…!"

Startled as someone jarred her dancing, Kagome fell into the person's chest. Blinking up at golden eyes, she kept singing the words as he tried to apologize. "I don't wanna be in love! I don't wanna be in love!"

"I…" For the first time in ages, Inuyasha was a loss for words as the woman he had steadied grinned at him and leapt up to begin dancing again.

Feeling flirtatious, Kagome twirled and met the man's gaze again. Who'd ever seen prettier eyes?

"Feeling good now! Don't be afraid to get down!"

The mass of people around the couple got down low. Inuyasha took a timed step toward the black-haired girl, keeping his eyes locked with hers.

She sang, "I don't wanna be in love. I don't wanna be…"

The last of her words were consumed by his lips.

-

End Chapter 3

-

Warning: Lemon next chapter. I'll mark when it stops so if you want to skip it, you can.

-CV-


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: tada!

LEMON CHAPTER. Took me forever because I was deathly afraid I was going to mess it up. I'm terrified that I did.

-

_Relish_

-Chapter 4

Skin slick with the sweet mist of sweat glossed her back as it was pressed firmly against a wall in the hallway. Lips locked in a kiss that stopped time; Inuyasha's clawed hand moved feverishly over the raven-haired girl's body as one slid smoothly to cradle the back of her neck. He bent his head down and leaned into her moist cavern, forcing Kagome's throat to be exposed and her lithe form to arch into him. He felt his masculinity respond to the woman's mewls of pleasure and panted as he consumed each and every one of them.

When she slipped her hands to the planes of his chest in a vehement effort to remove his shirt, Inuyasha's velvet ears twitched back and lay flat against his skull with a pleased growl. He grabbed her small hands in his as a warning to stop, and without parting from her mouth, the man hastily unbuttoned the cream-coloured shirt he wore and discarded it somewhere in the hall.

Not a foot away from the couple was a second flight of stairs they had to climb if they wanted any privacy from a room. The unrelenting bass from the dance floor on the first story enflamed the girl and boy's fervor. Inuyasha smelt a saccharine, musty scent waft from Kagome's womanhood and had a hard time regaining any breath he lost between kisses. Her smell was like a drug; he drove his tongue further into her mouth and gripped her forearms- his demon rising within and clawing for release. An immense heat built inside them both; bodies undulated in a synchronized pattern, urging for the reason behind all of this. Wanting what was in their minds as priceless. Kagome's void in her heart slowly filled as a liquid passion surged through her veins at every kiss and every touch, sparking her blood and setting it on fire. Trusting the man before her in a fleeting moment, she wrapped her legs around his waist suddenly, earning a moan from him.

Inuyasha pressed her more tightly to the wall, grinding his pelvis sensually to her radiating core and supporting the woman with a strong hand splayed on her backside. It was getting harder to keep control…His mind complained desperately as clawed digits pulled urgently at her top. Something then clicked in the man's mind to get them both to a room before anyone caught them. People were surprised enough to see him in a more than flirtatious state with that last blonde girl earlier.

Gasping, Inuyasha pulled away for a moment before hiking the woman's body up his torso, flush against his bare chest. He looked down at her hazy brown pools and got lost. Her glowing cheeks and bruised, wet lips staggered with her obvious pale complexion bringing her chocolate eyes out for display. A sense of male pride suddenly flooded the man's system as he saw what he had done to her.

Kagome blinked and slipped her arms gently around his neck, becoming shy unexpectedly. Leaning in for the kill, she whispered as her mouth met his for their countless time, "I want to forget." He lips were soft like petals and less urgent. They embraced a delicate feel of compassion, sending shivers through him and straight to his groin. "Let me forget."

Out of instinct, Inuyasha ground against her core, settled just above his obvious erection. He growled and gracefully made his way up the stairs as they kissed with more intensity. He could feel something accumulating, coiling in his abdomen. Anxiety crept into his blood and tightened his muscles. An impulsive fear of being unable to satisfy the woman made his demon snarl, determination then taking over his doubt.

Maybe if he could make her forget whatever it was, he would forget too…

Kicking open a door to a vacant room, Inuyasha practically threw her on the bed before slamming it closed. For a moment or two, the only sounds in the area were the faded _thump, thump_ of the bass and their heavy breathing. In one long stride, the man killed any distance between them and leaned over her with hands propped on either side of her head. Their chests heaved.

Without breaking eye contact, Kagome supported herself on her forearms, bringing her face even closer to his.

Inuyasha watched and gathered his self-control to not move as she closed her eyes and brushed her lips to his. He did not respond to the gesture, mostly because the raven-headed girl pulled away too quickly, but he was also surprised at her gentleness. Expecting some kind of reprimand of not continuing the kiss, Inuyasha was taken aback when all the woman did was smile and gave her name. "Kagome."

His heart jolted and a warm blush spread across his nose. Mentally scowling at himself, he licked his lips, "Inuyasha."

Golden eyes, flicked to Kagome's mouth with obvious want. The woman caught his gaze and inclined her lips in offering. The hanyou's silver hair slipped from his shoulders as he bowed his head, meeting her halfway.

Somehow, her pants had come off during the process of lying back on the downy bedding and so had his. Or maybe they had already come off…? The heat could be cut with a butter knife, so thick and suffocating it seemed.

Clad only in her lingerie, Kagome tried not to think of anything but the man before her. Pleasuring him and receiving pleasure would be at the top of her list tonight whether she liked it or not.

She felt something hard pressed to where her womanhood was settled under her underwear. This elicited a pressured moan from her throat. She knew what _that_ was.

Mimicking her movements before, Kagome hooked her legs around Inuyasha's thighs and ground her wetness along his shaft. She felt a low growl ripple through him and immediately adored the side affects as the vibrations traveled to her more sensitive parts. She gasped as each time he drove against her weeping pussy and cried for his manhood to be sheathed within her.

Inuyasha carefully slid a clawed hand down her side as they bumped and rode each other and happily complied, slicing her lingerie, making it slop to the floor. Tearing off his own boxers, the hanyou didn't think as he immediately took the plunge, with the slapping of skin against skin causing his member to throb inside her tight cavern.

It felt too hurried, but with every thrust he couldn't bear to move any slower. He didn't want to deny the woman beneath him the glory of his inhuman speed, and with the determination from before coming back to him, he took a finger and reached down to their joining. Minding his claws, Inuyasha pressed the digit to her nub and swirled it back and forth, causing even louder moans to erupt from Kagome's mouth. And when she arched into him and him into her with one final thrust, he knew that he had made her forget.

Her lips hung open in a silent scream, hands gripping his shoulders and black hair spread about her head in a halo- a snapshot of time he would never forget as he collapsed beside the woman, unconsciously cradling her in his arms.

-

C.V.

Review Please.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of his counterparts in this or another dimension.

Though I really enjoy Def. of Disaster, I have to admit to myself that this smut fic has got me hooked. This, as of now, is my first priority.

-

_Relish_

-Chapter 5

Inuyasha awoke to the sound of a flushing toilet. Instinct made his ears perk as he groaned with realization of two things. The morning has actually come, and the sun wasn't going to go back behind the horizon for another 12-or-so hours. Rolling over, he fell two feet to the ground with a surprised yelp, not used to the size of this unfamiliar bed. The rushing water of a sink finally registered, and the hanyou peeled himself from the floor, turning in a bewildered circle after noticing where he was.

His stark-naked body was the first thing to figuratively slap him in the face as cold air raised hair on his arms. Inuyasha's nose twitched at the musty smell of old arousal and the spike of a pleasant scent, along with his, lacing it. Slipping on his underwear and pants, he racked his brain for the reason why he had actually fucked someone. This was not like him at all…

After Kikyou, he would never refer to a woman with their name. In his mind, they were all bull-shitting, vicious, cheating man-eaters. Behind their backs he called them bitches, whores, sluts… what have you, because he knew what the outcome was if you even mentioned that they were just the slightest bit related to the word (or words). Untrustworthy bastards…

Kikyou had pulled his heartstrings until they broke, and the half-demon refused to have them repaired. He didn't want to take the risk. Yet, he owned the most successful club in town. Huh. Imagine that.

Mind floating in the matter of his thoughts, panic struck the man as he suddenly leapt over the bed and yanked open a side-table drawer. A clawed hand rose and ran its way through silver locks as his brow furrowed. _"One, two…ohhh, Kami. Ohh, shit." _Frantically he held up the two condoms to the light filtering in from the window, making sure he wasn't just seeing double. "Unused, damn it." Throwing them haphazardly back in the drawer, he slammed it closed as his mind tried to remember.

As a precaution, the hanyou had two condoms placed in each room. No one knew why he did it, not even him really, but he just supposed it was because every man would forget sometimes, and even _he_ wouldn't want to be caught in that situation. But sometimes he wondered if he subconsciously wanted to protect the women too…?

Keh! As if!

Inuyasha heard a suppressed laugh behind him. Spinning around quickly, the hanyou sent the most deadly glare he was capable of to the woman standing in the threshold of the bathroom. Kagome held up her palms in a sign of innocence, still sporting a smirk. "Hey, whoa! Calm down!" Staking her claim on the conversation, one of the girl's hands settled to a cocked, jean-clad hip as she held up a medicine bottle and shook it a bit, causing the contents to rattle softly. "I take birth control pills, so don't up and start making," she coughed, "…this…such a big deal and begin taking it out on me, kay?" The woman blinked at him, expecting an answer at the least, but nothing came from him except a grunt of acknowledgement.

Inuyasha had presently succeeded in look at everything else but her. Why the hell did one-night-stands have to be so fucking awkward?

"Well…okay then." Straightening the slightly wrinkled shirt she was wearing, Kagome cleared her throat and headed to a corner of the room where her purse and coat lay. The more than uncomfortable silence started getting to her as she bent over and shoved the pills in her bag.

Earlier that morning, she had wakened to the sun attempting to pry open her eyelids and decided it was time to get up. She hoped that her coat and purse were still down in the anteroom waiting for her. Blinking a couple of times, she shifted, propping herself up on her elbow, and made an effort to get out of bed, but something was holding her back. Literally. Kagome peeked down at her naked waist and saw an arm draped over her stomach. A very toned arm, she noted. With digits curled in a relaxed position, their claws barely brushed her navel. She shivered suddenly and gingerly lifted the arm up and off of her, slightly turning toward the man behind her.

"Oh!" The woman whispered as if the weight of why she really was in that bed in the first place came to hit her with morning. A fan of glistening tresses was splayed around the man's shoulders, reflecting the sunlight almost magically and framing his face. His visage was the epitome of relaxation, black brows gently sloping above his closed lids as if a trained calligrapher had painted them on. Lips opened slightly as the hanyou took a deep breath and mumbled almost adorably in his sleep. His nose twitched and before Kagome could do anything, he slid closer and languidly nuzzled her hip. Cue clawed hand coming back up to rest on her abdomen.

The woman immediately assumed a surprised and embarrassed expression, not sure what to make of it. It registered in the back of her mind that her womanhood ached at the intimate gesture, but she pushed that even farther away. "Uhm…" she really didn't want him to wake up, but she had to go to the little ladies' room! Hmm, what's a girl to do? Kagome was about to try the same tactic as before, but then she didn't have to because he suddenly turned over, sighing cutely, ears drooping in his sleep.

She then proceeded to get out of bed, put on her clothes and retrieve her coat and purse. But as she had a hand on knob to go back into the room, a small voice questioned her. Couldn't she just walk away from this and get cleaned up at home? Yet, a bigger part of her urged the more polite action: To stay, clean up there, and maybe even thank the guy when or if he woke up. Anxiety came in an unexpected wave through her stomach as Kagome opened the door. Mentally sighing when she saw the still-sleeping hanyou, the woman dumped her stuff in a corner and tiptoed to the toilet. She really had to go…

Inuyasha sat on the bed and watched her shove the unnecessary accessories in her bag. A smirk kindly came to his lips when he realized that the silence was actually getting to her.

Kagome tried to ignore the man's blatant stare, but, man, did he have to be so annoying about it? Kami, she should have left when she had the chance. An unappreciative huff escaped from her lips as she slung the purse on her left shoulder after her coat. Looking up, the woman met his amused gaze, "Well…I'll be going now…"

"Sometime soon I hope," Inuyasha shot back immediately as his eyes roamed her body, still smirking.

"_Is he checking me out…? Even after last night? Ugh, Geez."_ Kagome mentally recoiled.

The man crossed his arms over his bare chest, accenting the muscles just under the skin.

"Boy, aren't _you_ just dandy in the morning." The hanyou noted that the girl's hip cocked every time she was trying to shoot him down.

"I'm afraid I don't see your point," His eyes narrowed and the smirk turned shallow.

Kagome took a challenging step forward, "I _was_ going to thank you for last night, but now I see you're an insensitive pig."

"Keh! There's nothing pig-like about me!" He gestured harshly to the dog-ears atop his head.

"Nothing except your personality," Kagome retorted.

Inuyasha stood up suddenly and gritted his teeth at her. Or was he snarling? "There's nothing wrong with my personality. _You're_ the one who's acting like a complete bitch!"

"Oh," she threw her hands in the air, taking another step, "so now I'm the one with the problem." Aggravated, she growled loudly and sucked in a breath, "Well, in that case, I'm _so_ sorry for fucking you!!"

Inuyasha took the last step, closing the space between them, forcing her to look up slightly. Both took labored breaths.

"Happy?" Kagome rasped with a glare. She peered into his golden pools and instantly felt the side effects. The woman saw his gaze soften a grade as his breath fanned across her face. The want to close her eyes was overwhelming. Giving in, she leaned in unconsciously and recorded his masculine scent. Body of the Gods…soul from jerkville.

Just when the woman snapped from her trance, she felt cool petals come to a rest on her mouth. Wait…he was kissing her. His lips moved almost lovingly over hers as his hand slid up her neck to cup her jaw. She kissed him back. _"Okay, I'll give him credit for being able to get me to forgive his attitude, but still…"_

Releasing her mouth from his, something inside of him felt accomplished. Kagome's eyes fluttered open slowly and seemed to smile pleasantly. Inuyasha's heart jerked and surprisingly soared. Clearing his throat, he tried to ignore the blush creeping up to his cheekbones. What was wrong with him? He never acted like this around women before.

Before he knew it, Kagome was moving toward the door. She turned the knob and then looked back at him with a shy grin. "You know, I don't usually go clubbing…especially here."

And ahead of his brain, the hanyou's mouth responded, "Well," he coughed, "you should."

The woman immediately beamed at him and whispered her agreement, then she was out of the room, the door shutting with a soft click.

Inuyasha stood there gazing at the closed entrance, and blinked. He suddenly felt like a school-boy with a small crush.

-

Review please!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own.

-

_Relish_

-Chapter 6

Sango wiped down the glass-covered tables with practiced ease, flipping over chairs they had put upon them the previous night and setting them down to the floor. She could feel it. A yawn crept from her spine, slid up her throat, and attacked her mouth, forcing her to open it. Blinking, the woman looked at her watch and nodded to herself, seeing it was 5:45. She only had so much time before the coffee shop opened. Looking around, her shoulders deflated as she took note of how many tables she had left. Hopefully Kagome would come in today.

The girl had skipped yesterday, a Sunday, thank goodness, but a whole day of work after all. Not that Sango blamed her; the friend was just wishing that the woman wasn't traumatized or anything of the sort because she hadn't answered the damned phone!

A chime cut through Sango's mental rant as she set down yet another chair. The woman turned to see Kagome close the door.

"Kagome!" She rushed over to the raven-haired girl and promptly set her in a coffee house chair. "How'd it go? How'd it go?" She gushed.

The girl laughed a full laugh and grinned up at her friend. "Wow, Sango. You seem more excited than I am." She looked on as the female before her swept up another chair and plopped into it.

"So?" Sango eagerly leaned forward with her elbows resting on her knees.

Kagome chuckled again and then launched into a summarized version of her Saturday night.

By the end of the tale, the brown-haired woman was beaming and giggling in her seat. "Kagome's got a boy friend! Kagome's got a boy friend!" She sang in a quite obnoxious soprano.

"Uh! Sango!" The girl reached over and clapped a hand over her mouth. "It's not like _that_!"

Her friend raised her eyebrows into the straight brown bangs across her forehead. "Uhm phuh uh mm muhm?"

Kagome's brows furrowed, "Huh?"

Sango eyed the hand quaintly covering her mouth and took a deep breath when she was released. "Then what _is _it like?" She challenged.

"Well, it's uh…" The raven-head bit her lip in thought, "you see—it's like—uhm…" She floundered and blinked at her friend, "it's just not like that okay?" She pushed herself up and began helping to set chairs down.

"Oh, but it is, Kagome." Sango joked with a grin on her face. She skipped over to the woman and took her chin between fingers. "I can see it in you eyes…" The brown-haired girl's voice took on a silly fortune-teller's tone as her fingers danced in the air with a sweep of her hand.

Kagome rolled her said eyes and lifted her captured chin out of the girl's grasp, "come on, Sango, get real." Another chair was set to the floor. "You're acting like a high-schooler. I mean, seriously? How could anything form from a one-night-stand? It's just like being a free whore."

After a few moments of silence as the two set up the coffee shop, Sango suddenly blurted, "Do you feel any better?"

Kagome heaved a sigh from her toes; setting down the chair she had just flipped. "Honestly?" Her cinnamon orbs blinked at her friend, "yes."

Another moment passed, "but if I were to admit that to anyone other than you, I would feel so guilty that my conscience would combust."

"Oh, Kagome…" Sango offered a sad smile.

-

Walking alone down the street to her apartment, a raven-haired woman cursed her conscience for getting up to speed. It all started with her leaving 'Cupajava' after carrying an interesting conversation with Sango's parents about her Saturday night…

She managed to twitter on the subject with them for around a solid 30 minutes before the woman broached the issue of taking her leave, but the charming couple insisted she stay for a small snack rather than going just yet.

Kagome coped with some nagging innards and bit her lip when the homey door was closed behind her, followed by a few more muffled goodbyes from her dear friend and her parents. When she was out the coffee house door, the guilty feeling was down to a minimum. When she was turning the corner with only four blocks to go, the guilt began to choke her around the throat. By the time Kagome made it to the bus stop at the second intersection, she was almost having a mental breakdown.

The girl walked faster as if to outrun the guilty feeling. She was surprised it hadn't hit her earlier. Maybe today was her lucky day…she should have bought lottery tickets.

…Hojo would have never bought lottery tickets. Kagome could almost see his expression, lit up with appall, he would say, "Kagome, you know that's ridiculous. Why throw away a dollar when it could be saved for the future? _Our_ future?" That was him, alright. Always thinking in her best interest.

Kagome remembered back to one of their first dates in high school. It was her first year in town and Hojo offered to take her out to see it so "she wouldn't get lost or anything if she wanted to go out by herself"…as he put it. They were having a wonderful evening, and after finishing her strawberry ice-cream cone, the girl had shivered. Hojo had then promptly abandoned his jacket and given it to her. The sweet memory made Kagome smile slightly before it turned sour and caused a sick feeling to bloom in her stomach. Why did it feel like she just committed adultery or something?

God, it felt like she was going to have diarrhea. Was this Hojo's spirit coming back to get her? The raven-haired girl passed by a public bench on a street corner. After taking five extra steps, her brain caught up with her surroundings. She stopped, blinked, and backpedaled to the bench to plop down on top of it. "Ugh…I feel a barf coming on." Kagome slumped over and held her abdomen.

Her conscience was having a blasted hater party down there wasn't it? She groaned again as it seemed to form a chant in her brain without her consent.

"…_betrayed him…you betrayed him…you betrayed him…betrayed him…"_

"Stop it, please," she cradled her head in her hands, imagining her own fingers smushing that dang guilty feeling that was consuming her body.

"…_you betrayed him…"_

"Stop it, damn it," Kagome's voice cracked like a bridge of dry twigs, and she sobbed heavily. Tears streamed down her face with a sort of insistent and shameful glory, wetting the eyelashes that fanned out like a broom on her cheeks to kiss away the hot, upsetting flush under her eyes.

The sky began to pour.

Somewhere in town, an electrician switched the breaker for the streetlights, and the little globes fluttered to life as a signal for lost cars on the wet blacktop.

The woman felt horrible. She was cold, wet, and crying. What could make this worse? Kagome tried to distract herself from the guilt by concentrating on the rain pattering on her head. Eventually, the tears subsided a bit until they were calmly making their was over her cheeks one by one. She took in a shaky breath and closed her eyes, centering her focus on the little droplets smoothing down her black locks.

She didn't notice the soaked sound of footsteps until the rain abruptly ceased hitting her head. Kagome opened her eyes to see black shoes doting the ground in front of her. Embarrassed to have someone find her like this, the woman rushed to wipe her eyes clean by her two very wet hands…making the task quite pointless in the end…

She squared her shoulders and peered up at her rescuer.

A pair of golden eyes curiously examined her from above. "Wench?"

Kagome blinked to make sure her brain wasn't screwing with her. Nope, that was indeed her one-night-stand. And still very, _very_ attractive. "Uhm…uh…h-hello," she whispered meekly.

'Hello'? _'Hello'?_ Is that all she could come up with? It was bad enough to feel like shit, but now to be caught feeling (and probably looking) like shit was out of the question. She had to get out of there.

There was a moment of silence where both studied each other. Then, the raven-haired woman briskly stood and brushed off her soaking jeans. Inuyasha just stared, gently holding his umbrella over them both with an expression of marvel and confusion in his eyes. "Well…" Kagome coughed, very conscious of how drenched she was and also aware of how close she looked to crying again too. "N-nice to see you again, Inuyasha." The girl began to walk away as fast as possible. Nothing could have been more awkward!

Suddenly, she felt a hand on her wrist and his breath on her neck, "wait." A small blush brightly spread itself over her nose as the woman turned around to face the hanyou. The man's eyes seemed concerned, but his visage was indifferent as he leaned in and sniffed her. Kagome would have backed away, yet he had such an iron grip on her wrist, damn it. After a second, he straightened, keeping his umbrella covering them both perfectly. "You've been crying." Inuyasha released her, dropping his clawed hand by his side. The woman couldn't meet his gaze to save her life, and could get that damned voice of hers to work so she just settled for a nod.

"Why."

She wasn't prepared for this next question…statement…whatever it was, so after he spoke, her eyes whipped up to meet his. The guilt had been completely blown from her mind while she had taken on the new mission of getting away. So it was like saying she was only a bit damp when she was really soaked if Kagome described herself in that moment as perplexed. "I…" the woman bit her lip.

Time passed where neither of them spoke.

Inuyasha then shifted a tad closer to her and smoothly grasped her elbow. He sighed, "Come on, let's get you dry."

-

Review and I shall fill the world with happiness.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Don't own.

-

_Relish_

-Chapter 7

The walk to his town house was fairly short. When they approached his front door, Inuyasha released his grip on her elbow to sift through his ring of keys. The woman took this chance to examine the exterior of his house. The small overhang, which created his porch, dripped at the edges where the gutter hung loose from wear and tear. Tall bushes outlined the concrete steps to his door looked trimmed and in pristine condition with drooping yellow and white flowers from the rain.

"_He must obviously have a caretaker."_ Kagome just couldn't imagine him on his hands and knees planting pretty things to surround his house. That brought a small grin on her mouth.

When they entered the foyer, Inuyasha motioned for her to stay by the door. But the girl was too preoccupied for that to stick in her mind long enough. His house, though cluttered with random odds and ends, was fairly clean and breathtakingly beautiful. The inside was outfitted in a sort of ancient cottage appearance; wooden floor with oriental rugs draped on top gave a wealthy guise to the place. The lack of family pictures surprised her a bit, but with the bountiful amount of paintings, artifacts, swords, and more than one katana there seemed to be no room left.

Kagome directed her gaze upwards at the ceiling to see it also made of wood with a translucent skylight in the center, which would allow the observer to take a peek at the blue sky on clear days.

So caught up in the interior of Inuyasha's house, the woman almost didn't hear the man's angry reprimand, "Hey! I thought I told you to stay by the door," he growled. The raven-haired girl almost jumped out of her skin and whipped around to meet very irritated golden eyes. "You're dripping shit all over the floor, wench!" He shoved a red towel towards her.

Well, she _was_ going to compliment the style of his home, but now…Kagome yanked the offered towel from him and being to dab herself dry. "Excuse _me_, but last time I checked, water was not someone's excrement. Or else, I evidently didn't get that memo." Her cinnamon gaze flicked over at the hanyou as he scowled and leaned against his couch. Meeting her eyes, Inuyasha grumbled, "So this is the thanks I get for bringing you into my house and getting you dry."

This stumped her. Again. How was it that he could keep doing that?

The man noticed her slow the process of drying as she stared at him curiously. "Well…" She licked her lips and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Inuyasha took in the sensual way her wet hair fell about her shoulders and the adorable fashion in which errant curls stuck to her flushed cheeks. The hanyou didn't notice his feet's movement until he was inches from her form, but even then he didn't make a move to create the distance between them again.

Her scent wafted up from her damp skin and enveloped his sense of smell completely. His breathing became heavier with each inhale; the woman's aroma like an inhalant, addictive but faintly sweet.

Kagome's brows knitted together in confusion when the man suddenly took a large step towards her, diminishing almost all space between them. His close proximity was making her head spin, and she couldn't for the life of her remember what they were talking about. Swimming in his golden gaze, Kagome felt warm and tingly as she lost herself. Somewhere in the back of her mind, the woman noted that the man before her was leaning in gently towards her lips. Despite her situation, the woman's mind conjured up a single thought that broke whatever spell came over her. _"I can't seem to ever recall becoming dizzy when Hojo was too close…"_

Whoa, what was she doing? Kagome stumbled backwards and dropped the towel she was still holding in the rush to build room between herself and the hanyou in front of her. Finding it hard to catch her breath, the girl panted and met the man's equally surprised and confused eyes. _"What—what just happened?" _

In effort to create noise in the awkward silence that followed, Kagome looked nervously at her bare wrist and judged the time from the small hairs on her arm. "Uhm, well, it's getting late…" She bit her lip and looked back up to see him checking his own, real watch. His Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed and the woman watched as he rapidly met her eyes again. Neither said anything for a while, so Kagome picked up the fallen towel and haphazardly folded it. Setting the towel on a tiny, cluttered table, the woman made her final move to leave and gripped the doorknob.

"Uh, wen—Kagome, wait." The raven-haired girl stopped at the sound of his voice, more specifically, the sound of her name coming from his lips and turned to find him running a hand through his silver hair.

He had tactfully averted his gaze to avoid seeing any kind of rejection and coughed to clear his throat, "Uhm, you could stay, for dinner. That is, if you're hungry…I don't know if you like oden, but if you want…you could have some, and…uhm, I guess I'm just wondering if you'd have some with me, not like a date or anything…just dinner—"

"Inuyasha," Kagome didn't realize when she had suddenly gotten close to him again, but the woman was there, centimeters from him and stifling giggles that had threatened to interrupt his little rambling. Was it really that possible to be cute and a jerk all in the same day?

Laughing, she reached up and cupped the hanyou's cheek to get his attention. "You had me at oden."

--

As the two entered the kitchen, making nothing but small talk about how wet Kagome had gotten herself ("_So_ sorry, your majesty, but I didn't have an umbrella!"), the girl asked her host if he could cook, "I just didn't think of you as the cooking type."

Inuyasha snorted at her question, "I don't, wench. Well, not many things at least." Ignoring the scolding about the nickname he had given her, the man continued while pulling a box of tupperware out of the fridge, "this is just left over from what my neighbor made me for my birthday." He popped the lid and spooned servings into two bowls and promptly stuck them in the microwave to heat up.

"Oh," at a loss, Kagome stumbled to keep the conversation going, "Well, that was nice of them."

"Her." Inuyasha corrected.

"What?" Kagome queried.

"My neighbor is a she." He didn't meet the woman's gaze as he pulled out the steaming oden from the beeping microwave and slipped one bowl into her hands.

"Ah." The raven-haired girl was surprised to feel a sort of envy for the woman who was Inuyasha's neighbor. That, and being close enough to him to know his birthday! Kagome almost blushed at her thought process. Who was she to _envy_ anyone? Sheesh! She needed to pull it together. It's not like she was his girlfriend or anything.

Realizing that she was just standing there in the middle of Inuyasha's kitchen like a ditz, the woman rushed to take a seat at the table across from him. "So, uhm…what's her name?"

The hanyou looked up from his bowl with a mouth full of suji* and grunted, "Hm?"

Kagome out right laughed at his expression and grabbed a napkin from the stock of it on the table, wiping away some broth off of his chin. "Messy, messy!"

Inuyasha swallowed and meekly took the napkin from her and cleaned the rest of his chin off. "Well, that was embarrassing."

Still giggling, the woman blushed at the look he was giving her. It was curious and warm with a half smile curving on his lips. Setting the dirtied napkin down, the man crossed his arms playfully, defining all the lean muscles in his chest and arms. "You can stop laughing now, wench." He raised his eyebrows when all she did was laugh harder. The hanyou narrowed his eyes and huffed in an impatient manner, "Jeez."

"S-s-sorry!" Kagome took a deep breath to help keep her giggles reigned in and returned to her oden.

After a few moments, the woman noticed that his gaze had never lifted. Now it was her turn to look up questioningly…minus the mouth full of food. "What?"

He sniffed, seemingly nonchalant and resettled himself in his chair. "Just wondering what you had asked," he cleared his throat, "before I had to use a napkin."

"Oh!" with a look of realization, Kagome continued, "right, well…I wanted to know what your neighbor's name was." The woman blushed at the thought of being caught in her small, very, _very_ small feeling of jealousy. "Just curious," she added.

"Hm." Arms still crossed, Inuyasha speculated, "what's the _real_ reason why you wanna know?"

Holy crap, could this guy see right through her?

"J-just curious!" Kagome lifted her hands in a gesture of peace, now completely nervous about being found out.

He snorted again and tapped his nose, "I can smell you, you know."

Darn. She smiled sheepishly. "Well, you don't have to tell me if you don't want—"

"No, no," Inuyasha smiled right back with a look of smugness on his features. "I'll tell you anyway." Leisurely leaning back on his chair he spoke, "Kaede's her name. She's been my neighbor and a good friend of mine for about 6 years now." He paused for dramatic effect, reveling in the way anxiousness oozed off of her but loving the way she tried to hide it in the content smile she gave him. "She's only about 3 times my age. Human years of course."

The hanyou almost laughed at how quickly her face fell to confusion and then back to a real content smile. Almost. Shaking his head, Inuyasha stood and took their empty bowls to the sink, "So, don't worry about it. You won't have any competition."

His back to her, he practically felt her ire flow off of her aura in a tidal wave. "What?!" The man smirked in triumph, as he took soap to the dishes.

Kagome was at his side in a second, fuming. "Whatever made you think _that_, mister?" She poked his chest in irritation. He wasn't looking at her! And to make it worse, he wouldn't wipe that dang smirk off his face. "I am in no way interested in you that way," the woman ground out.

Boy, she was fooling only everyone in the room except Inuyasha.

Taking the clean, wet bowl he handed her, Kagome picked up a dish towel and began to dry it, "Why you would think that just after a stupid one-night-stand I would become so infatuated with you…"

Inuyasha's smirk eased into a smile at her automatic reach for the wet bowl and let her upset discourse fade into the background as he waited until she was done expelling all her distress.

"…jerk-off I have ever heard of…"

The hanyou handed her the last of the dishes and turned to lean a hip against the counter as she kept furiously drying dishes. Was she always this entertaining to be around?

"…and you can take that to court, mister!" Kagome set down the last of his dishes in a 'so-there!' manner and look at the smirking hanyou by her side.

Blushing at his expression, the woman coughed and asked what the time was.

"Almost 11." Folding his arms again, the man gently looked down at her and queried, "Got to go?"

Nodding the affirmative, the raven-haired girl floundered a bit, not really wanting to leave but had no choice as Inuyasha led her to the door and opened it to show the same raining scene they had left not but a couple hours before. Stepping outside, Kagome turned back to say goodbye to be meet with the handle of the hanyou's umbrella.

"Take it."

Blinking up at him, the girl softly took it from his fingers and whispered her thanks. Turning to go, she stopped short and spun back around meeting his golden eyes again asking, "Oh, but…when will I give this back to you?"

Raising a delicate eyebrow, Inuyasha snorted while stepping down to her, "You can come by the club…"

As if he had just stated the obvious, which he pretty much did, Kagome blushed again and smiled up at him. "Okay."

She didn't know what was happening with her, but when she was around this…this jerk, the woman felt all the extremities of emotions. Could she help it?

Maybe not.

But it was possible that he was having the same problem.

Kagome felt his clawed hand slide up into her hair as she stood on her tiptoes and met his lips.

-

*beef tendons

Happy?

~C.V.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Nothing is what I own of Inuyasha.

-

_Relish_

-Chapter 8

She hung her coat on the same rack and gracefully slipped through the double doors thumping with music. Her hips took on a mind of their own, unleashing the sensual creature that she rarely displayed. The tightly wound modesty she had loosened with the ribbon around coal-black hair as the music stole her lithe body onto the floor and pulled it into the rhythm. A smile whispered over the expanse of her face touching the laugh lines around the contours of her mouth, and brightening the smooth, brown iris of her eyes.

Then Kagome caught his look, glowing golden brown with desire, from across the dance floor. She deducted from his smile, soft and genuine, that it was something he rarely did. It slid awkwardly from the laughing crinkle of his golden orbs down to his mouth, curving the ends of his lips upward ever so slightly. And in that moment, he looked shy. Like a schoolboy caught doing something nice for the girl he adores and then getting gorgeously embarrassed. But then that evanescent moment vanished. His smile turned dirty, and his lips grinned with a feral gaze in those smoldering eyes. Kagome pleasantly smiled in return and made her way over, knowing what she'd be getting tonight if she denied him her first dance.

It was like an unspoken tradition from the night they met. Depending on her mood, the curve of her smile, or the sway of her hips, Inuyasha could assume whether his lovely vixen would make him work for it. But he always had the first dance.

…And most of the dances afterwards.

Many potential offers would approach the woman, only to back down after her initial denial and the vicious look they received from her hanyou companion.

The feeling was quite foreign to Inuyasha, and he was still getting used to her flattering innocence on the floor in front of others, but the attraction stopped there. It had to stop there. He wasn't ready to get caught up in another flimsy relationship. He was afraid of the fall. But each time Kagome came to the club, Inuyasha felt a small tug on the broken pieces of his soul as she carefully re-strung them together. The man was dangling from a tall precipice struggling to resist the relish of her body each night, yet, when he met her eyes…he couldn't react to the pull of gravity fast enough.

Just as Kagome was about to reach out for the hanyou's hand, another took hers from behind and spun her around. The raven-haired woman never got to see the red flash of ire and hurt in Inuyasha's eyes as she was propelled back to the middle of the dance floor.

Kagome's brain went into automatic panic mode. Who the hell…? She was practically being dragged against her will to the middle of the pulsing crowd for a dance with some rapist! (Probably not.) But then again…she was getting a great look at his backside…

What was she doing?! Who was this guy anyway?!

A devious side of the woman's brain jammed the idea that she might as well check him out while she had the time. His dark hair was lifted high off his shoulders in a ponytail. Peeking out from behind the slope of his bound tresses were…pointed ears? What was it with her and demons lately?

Kagome mentally groaned. Suddenly, the mysterious demon turned and grinned rakishly at her. The man wasn't bad looking on his front side either, but all she could do was wonder where Inuyasha was and hope that he'd save her soon. Uneasiness swarmed her stomach as he tugged her roughly against his body.

Really soon.

Not but a second later, the woman felt herself yanked away from the demon and into the arms of Inuyasha. She sighed with relief and turned to thank him, noticing that he had gone through some trouble to get to her. At least twenty pairs of scoffing eyes were on them both; the hanyou had apparently knocked some of his guests out of the way to retrieve the woman.

Startling her, something snarled above her dark tresses. Kagome looked up at her aid to be met with a menacing view of his bared fangs. Labored breaths puffed out through his nose, but she couldn't tell whether it was him catching his breath or…

A growl rumbled deep within his chest, roughening his words, "what do you think you're doing, wolf-shit?"

Kagome twisted in Inuyasha's grip and found herself facing a very upset demon. Wolf demon, apparently. His blue eyes seemed to be sparking with anger, flicking back and forth between the woman and the hanyou behind her. He spoke in a smooth and charming tenor, "Well, I _was_ going to take my chances and dance with this gorgeous woman, Inu-kuro." The demon nonchalantly licked his lips and gave Kagome a slight up-and-down. The raven-haired girl sunk further into Inuyasha's arms, wanting to get away from the guy. Not that he was disgusting or anything…but that look in his eye said he was hungry, and it wasn't for food. The wolf demon continued, "but I see now that she is, unfortunately…" his blue irises swooped down to meet her cinnamon ones, "taken."

Kagome cleared her throat. She did _not_ like that look he was giving her. But before she could speak her mind, Inuyasha growled a "get out of here," to the wolf and waited until he was out of sight before steering her away to the door. Now realizing where she was unwillingly headed, the woman childishly began to drag her feet. "Whoa, hey, whoa-whoa, hey!" Kagome struggled to brace against his pushing with her feet and turned around in his arms to face him again. "What are you doing?"

The hanyou's face was stoic, "you're going home."

Kagome struggled a bit more, trying to walk against him. "Whoa, hey mister, what did I do?" The woman managed to get a reaction out of him when she put up more resistance to his drive towards the door. His brows knitted together in trivial frustration, but he still didn't meet her gaze. So, she braced her hands against his chest, got her footing and eventually stopped him right before she got out the door. The raven-haired girl poked him in the chest, "I don't think this is fair!" She poked the hanyou again, defiantly staring up at him. The woman huffed in annoyance. "Well, you should at least get me my things before you go and shove me out." Her face turned down towards her crossed arms as she pouted.

The girl felt his presence leave in front of her and then return in not but a second, obviously holding her coat and purse. He had the decency to clear his throat to get her attention, "here."

Snapping her head up with a glare, Kagome snatched her things from his grasp and turned to walk out the door with what dignity she had left.

Yet…as always, Inuyasha grabbed her hand at the last second and whipped her back around, ghosting his lips across her own. It was not a 'goodbye' kiss like she thought it would be. It was a 'forgive me' kiss.

Kagome sighed and eventually opened her eyes, daring to meet his golden gaze.

"Why."

At this, the hanyou didn't seem to know how to respond. He knew what she was asking, but he never thought she'd use his tone against him. Eyes averted, he cleared his throat again. "His name is Kouga. He has a reputation for being a great womanizer."

Kagome exhaled through her mouth and lifted her arms to slap them back down at her sides, "is that _it_?"

Inuyasha didn't answer.

She pointed an accusing finger at him. "What did you think was going to happen?" The woman mocked him, "oh, I was just trying to protect you, Kagome. Who knows what could have happened. He could have kissed you, or groped you, or made love to you, or—"

He was suddenly nose-to-nose with her as he grasped her shoulders, "That's _exactly_ what could have happened!"

Kagome was stunned by his voice as much as his words. They seemed to have been ripped from his vocal chords, pained. Her mouth shaped into a perfect 'o' as she tried to find her breath. But she was speechless for a moment too long, apparently, because the hanyou released her in an upset huff and looked away, down the road to the sidewalk. "You should go home," he whispered.

"No," Kagome ground out after mentally clearing her throat a couple times. Feeling bolder that she was, the woman took his face in her hands and turned his eyes towards her own. "Kami forbid you kick me out now, I paid good money to get into this place." A smile made its way on her mouth.

Even though she couldn't see it on his face, the molten look he was giving her told her he was smiling too. "Hm," was any acknowledgement she got out of him before he kissed her senseless.

-

Review, please.

-CV-


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't waste my time pretending I own Inuyasha.

LIME WARNING.

I'd like to clear up something before I start. I wrote this in 3rd person omniscient, which means I, the author, know all. But it doesn't mean that because I know it, the characters know it. Kagome _does not_ know that Inuyasha is the owner of 'Relish'.

I know that may have been a little confusing, especially after the last chapter, but I'll be doing some editing to set things straight.

Anyway, I've been talking too much.

-

_Relish_

-Chapter 9

The extent of how much she knew him increased extremely as he lifted her effortlessly on to the hood of a nearby car. Lips locked, Kagome boldly hooked her legs around his narrow waist, pulling the hanyou even closer as she gripped the collar of his button down shirt. She couldn't get enough of him. His mouth was wet and warm, almost in a comforting way; his tongue teased her wonderfully. The demonic incisors attached to the top row of his teeth created an exhilarated feeling to coil in the woman's abdomen when she explored around them.

Inuyasha didn't know why, but when he parted his lips for her, anxiety crept into his stomach. He'd met this situation loads of times… Girl meets him; girl kisses him. Girl 'notices' his fangs…girl freaks out. Yet as Kagome's tongue slipped around them, she shivered with - not fear - but lust. He smelled a saccharine sweetness coming from her womanhood and leaned into her happily.

The hanyou's hands slipped easily under the hem of her blouse to touch and caress the tantalizing softness of her skin. He then released his mouth from hers and took in a breath, getting drunk on the woman's scent before dipping his lips back to hers with a heady groan. The undulation of his hips gyrating against hers elicited gasps and mewls from the girl's pleasured body. Exposing more of her neck with an arch of her back, the man ravished it with kisses.

Almost too gradual for the hanyou to notice, his heart was becoming addicted to Kagome's attentions. Addicted to the bursting way his chest swelled with tenderness every time her fingertips made gentle contact with his skin; addicted to the fall of her body against his, trusting his arms to steady her as they both grasped for more of each other. He was getting too addicted. His mind pleaded for him to stop each time, but the call of her aura alongside his was a marvelous sensation.

The troubled parts of his heart and mind lost the memory of his worst betrayal in Kagome's hands.

Unaware that they were attracting an audience from around the club, Kagome made a move the tug off his shirt whether the buttons complied or not. But a gruff, "Ahem…excuse me," sliced through the solitude of the couple's make-out session. It was Reese.

"Sir."

While leaning over a panting Kagome, Inuyasha paused in his ministrations and turned his head slightly to meet the bartender's eyes. "What," he spat, angrily.

Reese met the Inu-hanyou's gaze and for a fleeting second looked pointedly at the curious crowd of clubbers around them.

Feeling the embarrassment slowly growing on his visage, Inuyasha cleared his throat awkwardly and backed off of the woman beneath him and helped her up and off the car.

Kagome was every definition of the word mortified. Sango could _not_ find out about this. If she did…well, lets just say Kagome would take a knife to her ears for lack of a better expression.

The woman watched as apathy and confidence flowed into the hanyou's features. He straightened his body, took a firm grip on her wrist, and tugged her passed Reese into the club. She heard the man that held her captive whisper to the bartender as they passed, "If they say _anything_ about this…shut them up."

Reese only slightly inclined his head in recognition.

Utterly confused, Kagome was swept away from the scene and up a quite familiar set of stairs, littered with bumping and grinding forms across the walls. She wrinkled her nose in a childish way and tried not to look. Thank goodness the girl didn't have to try for too long because soon enough she was led into a room not far down the hall.

She sat down on a freshly made bed and examined Inuyasha as he slammed the door behind him.

How could he have let this happen? The hanyou growled and bared his fangs at his stupidity. Not that the relationship between Kagome and himself would stay a secret for long, but he could have _tried_ harder! What was he thinking? Practically fucking her senseless for everyone to see! He ran a clawed hand through his silver tresses, disgusted with himself.

To say Kagome was puzzled would be a severe understatement. She stayed silent and waited patiently, watching Inuyasha as he went through bouts of irritation and thought.

Finally, the hanyou took a seat beside her and leaned his forearms on his bent knees, lacing his fingers together. He had planned to tell her, he really did.

Suddenly there was a soft hand on his shoulder. Whipping his head up to meet befuddled cinnamon eyes, he felt himself relax a grade. _"I'm probably knocking it all way out of proportion."_ Turning on the bed so he was facing more of the raven-haired woman, Inuyasha spoke, "You probably didn't know this, but I'm the owner of this club."

He paused, waiting a moment for that to sink in, taking note of the brightening of her eyes as she connected things together.

"I'm guessing that's not it," she whispered, meeting his golden gaze.

The hanyou offered a minute smile, "No," he took in a breath, "…listen, I'm really bad at explaining things, but as you probably figured, I'm a demon." She nodded and he continued, "Well, I'm only _part_ demon. Dog demon."

Inuyasha flicked one of his white appendages atop his head for emphasis and the woman laughed a bit as she reached up to tweak one. "So…what?" Kagome locked eyes with him and queried, "What's the big deal?"

A bit puzzled as to why she didn't get at least a _fraction_ of his explanation, the hanyou spoke, "Hanyou's are half human, half demon, Kagome. Belonging to neither world, neither society, and are scrutinized with hatred because of it." He stopped at the look on her face. It was like she wanted to take an arrow to someone's head. He continued, "My brother, Sesshoumaru is full demon. Yeah, same father, different mothers. That's probably why he hates me. But my point is that while I own this place, Sesshoumaru practically owns my life. He watches what I do, interrogates the girls I fuck, and tries to keep me low on profile to safeguard the family business." Inuyasha took a breath and stood, looking down at the girl taking in all of this. "If Sesshoumaru knows you're with me, then he'll do anything to keep you away."

There was a long moment before either of them spoke.

"What do I mean to you, Kagome?"

The woman didn't think she could answer that question just yet. Peering up at the perplexed hanyou above her, Kagome gave her best smile and an honest answer, "You're a comfort to me."

The statement seemed to wipe away all the worry lines on his face as he knelt down in front of the raven-haired woman and whispered, "I sure hope Reese got them to keep their mouths shut." Bending towards her, Kagome parted her legs around his narrow hips, lying back on the bed as Inuyasha fell on top of her with steamy enthusiasm.

The hanyou's last thought before he lost himself in her touch, _"Because some part of me wants to hold on to you."_

-

Well, look at that. I updated again.

-C.V.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Sadly.

_-Relish_

-Chapter 10

She hadn't taken a night off to go see him in 2 weeks.

The truth was…she wasn't scared or anything, hell no. But Kagome was thinking. And she was thinking a lot.

About two weeks prior, Sango had talked with her during their break and she mentioned to the younger woman that she might not be in the café much anymore in about a month or so. When Kagome asked why, the girl's eyes lit up as she took in an excited breath, "I've been accepted into Tokyo U!!"

The women then had a squealing moment like a bunch of school girls, but before she knew it, Sango was rambling on and on about how she had been waiting so long to go to college and how she was going to study Martial Arts in her free time from being a sociology student. As the older girl's eyes became brighter, Kagome's dulled, "Tokyo U. isn't far from here, is it?"

Her friend stopped in her joyous rant, "Oh, Kagome…" A sisterly hand was placed gently on her shoulder. "It's only 15 or 16 miles from here, but I'll be so busy I doubt I'll be able to visit more than just weekends." The younger girl averted her gaze, ashamed at being caught selfish, but Sango interpreted the displayed action differently. "You're not mad at me, are you?"

Kagome abruptly raised her hands, palms out, "No, no, no! Of course not, Sango! You shouldn't feel pressured to come here to visit, I mean, I would _love_ you to and all, but that's more stress for your pocket."

"More stress…for my pocket?" The brunette cocked an eyebrow.

"You know…" She waved her hands in a faltering way, " 'cash money' and all the jazz." Kagome then preformed the "jazz hands" motion to complete her message.

"Ah."

"I have a hunch that you think I'm from a different planet now."

"Hm. More like universe."

"I concur!" On delicate finger was pointed at the brunette's nose accusingly. Bursting into a fit of laughter after almost going cross-eyed, Sango doubled over.

The rest of that day continued normally, but for the rest of the week and into the next, the raven-haired woman kept on thinking about her future. What had she planned on doing as a wife to Hojo?

Before filling her position as his levelheaded girl friend, Kagome wanted to prosper as a fashion designer. The way colors complimented one another, the sheens of countless fabrics, and silky folds arranged perfectly gave the girl goose bumps.

But now that her betrothed was…gone, what to do? Did she really want to spend her life in the coffee house on the corner? Granted, the pay was great; she was financially stable…

The more she thought about it, the more Kagome agreed with Sango's decision. They both had waited long enough, darn it.

So the woman made up her mind and two days later, after talking with her friend's parents, the girl had a schedule created for the best amount of hours.

Well, she needed money to get herself there, right?

-

On a Thursday, at dusk, Sango was in the back room doing something with the coffee bags and boxes while Kagome was wiping down tables and scrubbing the floor.

Cupajava was filled with the kind of whispery quiet that the setting sun brought along with a few scattered decaf drinkers snapping their newspapers open as they turned a page.

The bell tinkled softly as the door allowed another person to enter. Kagome, facing away from the entrance on her hands and knees, was trying to scrub the floor and rid it of a nasty spill. She gently called to Sango in the back, "Customer!" The reply was something short of a hummed affirmative, so the raven-haired waitress paused to look up at the rear storage room, "You alright, Sango?"

The older woman came bustling out of the room carrying a large box. "Yeah, but could you handle it? I'm kinda busy here." She then disappeared behind the corner of the counter where it wrapped around to the kitchen.

Sighing, Kagome brushed her soapy hands on her apron and kicked the "wet floor" sign into place with her toe. After a few satisfying pops from stretching her back, the girl turned around to see a very familiar and bright pair of eyes gazing back at her. A startled, "oh," was all the made it out of her mouth before her personal space was invaded.

Masculinity practically oozed from his appearance and caused the woman to ache in areas she didn't want to mention as he leaned in as far as possible without touching her. "Where have you been?" Simple enough. Except, the way he said it made the hairs on the back of her neck raise. His voice was rough in a demanding way but caressed her ears when she saw the soft look in his eyes.

Oh, what to do? What to do? She was like a deer caught in headlights…very sexy headlights. Kagome floundered for a while, embarrassed and almost scared, her chocolate orbs flicking back and forth between Inuyasha's eyes and the spot from where Sango disappeared.

In the other woman saw her now…Ohhh, no. Not appreciating the situation he had basically forced her into, Kagome's temper flared like a match to kerosene. Who was he? Her keeper? This was starting to become much easier to handle once she found a solid supporter: anger.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, sensing the mood darkening and the tension in the air spark around the lovely girl in front of him. He could feel a shouting match coming on.

Throwing her hair from out of her face, the raven-haired woman stood on her toes for a psychological advantage. Too bad the crown of her head still only reached his chin. A sharp breath went snapping into her lungs as Kagome prepared to speak.

"Now see here, mister!" Inuyasha, surprised that her voice barely came out as a harsh whisper, embarrassed himself by wincing. She then began to rant and rave quietly, albeit scarily, the hanyou felt a bit of guilt creeping into his gut.

Whoa, whoa, wait. Inuyasha? Guilt? When did these two begin to share the same sentence? His pride, hurt and shamed, nursed itself by fighting back. But unlike Kagome, he didn't keep the volume down, disturbing some customers. Taking a measured step toward her, he retorted, "I never said I owned you, wench!"

Forgetting where she was, Kagome growled at him loudly, "Well, you sure acted like it!"

"Did not!" Inuyasha snarled. His demon was astonished and upset. Who did she think she was, growling at her alpha? She needed to learn her place!

"You could have fooled me!" By this point, the last few customers had trickled out of Cupajava to find a more serene place to read.

"Well then, you ain't seein' straight!" He defiantly rapped her on the head with his knuckles.

"Ohh!" Kagome huffed and slapped his hand away from her. "You…you…you jerk." The two were nose to nose.

"Wench!"

"Pig!"

"Bitch!"

The woman stomped her foot, irritated that she was running out of options so quickly, "Twit!" Was it just him, or was she pretty when she was feisty?

"Cow!"

"Prick!" Something warm was beginning to spread inside of his chest.

"Idiot!"

In that next moment, almost like clockwork, she threw another insult at him, but Inuyasha wasn't listening. He became too enticed with the fired-up spark in her eyes, the tousled undulation of her hair, the healthy blush on her cheeks, and the soft swell of her lips. The man was so lost that he didn't realize he hadn't said anything back until the woman had placed a gentle hand on his cheek, startling him back to reality.

"Inuyasha?" A look of concern claimed her face at his silence. And frankly, the intense look he was giving her at that moment seemed spellbinding. Taking a shallow breath, Kagome planned to repeat herself, but her words were brushed aside gently, almost like a castle of sand in water, when the man eased his lips over hers.

The typical fevered heat from pleasure formed at the bottom of the woman's stomach, but the feeling came over so slowly, that Kagome's back-stage mind had to reboot. Normally, the throes of passion would consume her so quickly that they'd be trying to escape the confines of clothing by this point. Not that the raven-haired woman didn't enjoy this new feeling…no, not at all… Her thoughts were soon washed away by the warm tingle of the hanyou's body all around her. His smell, his taste, his touch had her gripping the edge of his collar firmly and opening her eager mouth to his.

But like always, as Kagome's last tiny connection to the outside world was about to be snuffed out, it set off an alarm in her head. Sango was rounding the corner!

The woman's first thought was to hold the man to her ever tighter as he pressed her against the front of the counter, but she couldn't let him be seen. Just couldn't! Why? Oh, the earful she would get after she explained all of this to Sango! … "You shouldn't dip into dangerous things, Kagome…I know I told you to have fun and go out, but him? His brother sounds like a lure for death or something!" Plus, there _was _the matter of his brother finding out somehow…

That seemed to pull the metaphoric trigger. The raven-haired woman pried her mouth from Inuyasha's and shoved him down behind the counter so when her co-worker came around the corner, on the other side, he wouldn't be seen. At first, the man made a protesting sound in the back of his throat, but as he fell to the ground on his rear, she knelt and pressed a finger to his lips. The hanyou's golden eyes narrowed in confusion, but he was silent as she promptly stood up, flicking hair out of her face.

Sango's surprised visage met her when she leisurely leaned against the counter. "Oh! Hi, Sango!" Kagome twittered in attempt to cover up the frustration of being interrupted.

Unfortunately, the brunette became suspicious at her tone, "What were you doing down there?" She angled her head slightly so she was giving the girl a prying look.

"Oh…" Kagome made an effort at being nonchalant, "nothing, just making sure no one put anymore gum under the edge of the counter." The girl mentally patted herself on the back for such great quick thinking.

Sango seemed to buy that (especially since it had happened before), but then she asked, "Where'd the customer go?"

At this, the woman's celebration in her head ceased. "Uh, um…I mistook the bell ringing for someone entering. But instead, some people left." Kagome cleared her throat and fiddled with a pair of salt and pepper shakers as she spoke.

"Ah. Okay." Sango shrugged and continued on her way, carrying some boxes into the back room.

The raven-haired woman waited a second or two after the door swung shut to make sure it wasn't a joke. Wahoo! She had actually gotten away with it! Suddenly realizing that she had Inuyasha still sitting at her feet, Kagome twirled around and crouched. But as she opened her mouth to speak, he rumbled in a skin-tingling baritone, "You suck at lying."

Gaping at him like a fish, the woman 'hmph'ed and softly snapped back at him, "Well you are _welcome _for trying to keep…" she gestured exasperatedly between them, " 'us' quiet."

The man raised an eyebrow at how fun and easy it was to get her fired up all over again. He smirked, planning to screw with her some more. "Well then...thank you."

Kagome blinked at him. "Wait, what?

"Thank you." Inuyasha grinned, enjoying the fact that he could smell the frustration and arousal simultaneously radiating from her scent.

"I do believe you're just messing with me on purpose!" She boldly prodded his chest with a delicate pointer finger, which the hanyou didn't hesitate to grasp within his hand.

Grunting, Kagome tried to yank it out. "Can I have my finger back, _please_?" she said between gritted teeth. Now impossibly angry with him over practically nothing, the girl tugged a bit more, "I would like to have it back! I _do_ use it sometimes!" She screamed in a whisper.

Inuyasha released her finger and laughed out loud at her antics.

In all the possible moments of the day when Kagome could have thought this, it was then that her mind said, "He looks so stunning when he laughs." And it startled the woman as the urge to make him laugh more often grew in her gut. He was practically glowing. And it made her giddy just to see him like that…

Unexpectedly, her thoughts screeched to a halt. Kagome's eyes widened as she looked to the floor, placing a hand to her forehead. When and how and what made her start thinking like some sappy schoolgirl with a crush? It's not like she was in love with the guy, right?

Right?

Damn.

Suddenly noticing that the man's chortle had faded and that he was peering at her curiously, Kagome fought to find her voice, "Oh, um—krm." She cleared her throat. "Sorry," the woman laughed nervously, "I was just…" she trailed off. Oh, no. Now why did she have to go and look in his eyes?

His clear tone easily flowed from his mouth, "Should I go?"

"Well…" they both stood and Kagome abruptly felt inferior as he drew himself to his full height: about a foot taller. She looked up at him and became aware of the fact that she really didn't want him to go. The woman glanced at the entrance to the back room, "Yeah, um, here. I'll walk you out."

Listening for Sango in the rear, the raven-haired woman was reassured when she heard a faint ruckus of things being shifted around far, far, back in the storage room.

The couple went in a comfortable silence for a while, but when Inuyasha took a step away from her into the street he turned around.

"I expect to see you tomorrow night."

Blinking, Kagome barely had time to acquiesce before he was stepping onto the curb again and gently pressing his mouth over hers. The girl produced an unhappy noise in the back of her throat for being shut up once again, but her resistance crumbled when she felt his lips curve into a smile against her own.

And somehow, Kagome wasn't bothered by the fact that he was getting pleasure from her frustration.

Her mind responded with a, "Hm. Weird."

-

Oh, so many grammatical mistakes. -.-

Tell me what you think!

C.V.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Inuyasha.

-

_Relish_

-Chapter 11

It was Friday, the day after the coffee shop incident (as Kagome called it), or the day of the woman's 20th birthday.

She had work off today, thank the Kami above, and she was planning on spending it with Sango. That is, until the phone rang.

Kagome had woken up entirely too late in her own opinion (11:30- A/N: Psh!), and was relaxing in the kitchen with a cup of tea in hand and a piece of toast in the other. She had yet to journey out to get the paper, but since it was nearing winter…she didn't really feel like risking it. Propping her feet up in such an indecent manner for a lady, Kagome's robe didn't hesitate to part open around her legs, showing the tight, pink shorts hugging her hips.

"Ah…" The woman, despite having the luxury of owning a comfy and quiet apartment to herself, had to force her mind to ease. She had been having _way_ too much trouble getting Hojo out of her brain lately. There was that, and Inuyasha with him. Why was it getting harder and harder for her to feel the guilt that seemed to keep her sane? Where was that guilt whenever she touched him? She had to be doing something wrong, right? Then why was the emotion fading as time went on? What was it that attracted her to him? The looks were obviously a great factor but—

"_Wait! Hold the phone! We are not going through this right now,"_ Kagome scolded herself. She was prepared to do almost anything to relax.

She forced her train of thought to derail and shoved it in a different direction. And that's when the shrill right of the telephone saved her.

Leaping off of the stool, the girl yanked the cordless up to her ear. "Kagome here!"

"Kagome-chan!" A feminine timbre flitted through the earpiece.

"Sango-chan!" The raven-haired woman squealed.

"Guess where I am!" The brunette sang from the other end, seeming extremely excited.

"Ohhh, where??" The younger woman had a pretty good guess that her friend was closing the distance from her house to Kagome's apartment, but decided to play along.

"Tokyo U!!" Sango shrieked.

Kagome felt a pitiful stab of sorrow where he heart used to be as it fell to her toes.

"Oh," the girl had trouble sounding thrilled, but that didn't appear to be a problem when Sango rattled on and on about her own excitement, almost completely tuning her out.

During the one-sided conversation, Kagome toyed with the idea of just yelling at Sango for forgetting about their day, more importantly, her _birthday_ for goodness sake, but the anger quickly dissipated when she realized it probably wouldn't accomplish much except to make Sango feel guilty on her _own _big day. At a loss of what to do, the girl wasted her time, missed the pauses for breath, and before she knew it, the older girl was telling her goodbye in a "wish you were here" sort of way.

In shock, Kagome placed the phone back on the hook and just sat there, on the arm of her couch, unable to feel anything but a foreboding level of regret and self-pity for saying squat. She was so angry at the world all of a sudden, and she stood.

How could Sango forget?! They had talked about it yesterday morning!

Granted, they both had had a busy day…_and_ she was only human, the logic in her brain chimed.

But-but…she wanted some regret, damnit! The raven-haired woman growled and said, "I wanted some guilt! Some, 'I'm so sorry, Kagome! Let me make it up to you!'" She stomped her foot and screamed through clenched teeth. Marching over to the kitchen she smashed her teacup on the counter, pieces scattering everywhere, "It's my birthday for goodness sake!" The stool scooted back an inch as she violently sat down. Sure, she was having a tantrum…but her mind groused, she had every right to!

After a while, the labored, angry breaths began to slow, and Kagome's anger calmed. Irked that a few hot tears had made their way down her cheeks, the girl furiously wiped them away and sighed. She really didn't mean to be selfish…but…Oh, God, she was acting like a child!

Kagome's head snapped up when a soft knock came from her front door. Instantly, a million things were running through her jumbled brain. Maybe it's all some sick joke and Sango was really on her way over? But why would Sango do that? Who else would it be? She wasn't even decent enough to open the door! If it _was_ Sango, she'd know that I've been crying! _"What do I do?!"_

The woman didn't hesitate in her tirade as she made her way to the entrance and opened the door. But she was not ready for the person that met her.

There he stood, silver hair cascading from his shoulders with a silky delight, amorous from the tips of his velvet ears to his toes. Never had he seemed more glorious to her at that moment. With his hand poised to knock on the door again, Inuyasha blinked at her appearance. Realizing that she was still wiping a stray tear from her cheek, Kagome hustled to smear it away and dried the evidence on her robe. She looked to the floor; blushing at the recent states he had been finding her in.

Meanwhile, the hanyou was thinking along similar lines. Why was she crying? Again? More importantly, why was she still in her robe at _noon_ on a _Friday_? Dropping the fist he had raised to knock on the door, his mind took a great leap. Was she entertaining another man? For some reason this made his heart lurch. Subtly peering over her shoulder, he searched for any signs of life with a feeling twisting in his gut. Is that why she was looking so embarrassed? But then why was the smell of salt permeating the air around her? The scent of her tears made him sick to his stomach. _"If any bastard hurt her I swear…"_ The hanyou's brows knitted together with a threatening gaze in his golden pools.

Swallowing, Kagome was about to inviting him in when she was abruptly shoved out of the way. She stumbled back a bit as he barged into her apartment. Anger and confusion immediately surfaced, yet, she couldn't anything out before the demon was snarling, scanning the room viscously, "Where is he? What did he do to you?"

"Uh, come again?" Beyond bewilderment, the woman took a step back as the hanyou approached her, grasped her arms, and pressed his nose to her neck. Kagome flushed at the intimate contact, but narrowed her brown irises into a glare. After a moment, he leaned away, seemingly puzzled.

He didn't smell anyone on her…just…pure Kagome… And boy did she smell good…

"Inuyasha, what are you doing!" The question was meant to cover all the bases: What are you doing here, What are you doing get all up in my business, What are you going on about some guy…

Fortunately, the man captured the gist of her startled question and tried to explain, "I was…I was around and noticed," _"more like caught your scent,"_ "that this was your apartment complex…uh," he coughed, "just wanted to drop by or whatever…" Letting go of her arms, he shoved his hands into his pockets, "I guess I thought you had some guy over…" He gestured to her attire and coughed again with a faint rosy hue across the bridge of his nose. What right did he have to get jealous? It's not like she actually meant something to him. Psh! She could sleep with five men at the same time for all he cared!

As nonchalant as that thought may have been, reinforcing the fact that he didn't give a shit, it instead made his heart cramp, as he unconsciously grit his teeth. Okay, what was going on? A sickening feeling slowly overtook his stomach as his brain stumbled anxiously to a conclusion. He didn't care for the wench _that_ much did he? Inuyasha warily looked at the woman before him, suddenly afraid of the emotions she had stirred up inside of him. That's when he realized she was preparing to say something.

"First of all, there isn't anyone here but myself, as you obviously found out on your own time, and second, I don't see why you should get so angry about it anyway!" she retorted, settling her hands on her waist and cocking a hip. The hanyou just averted his gaze, not knowing how to respond.

Kagome sighed, running fingers through her hair. She was trying to avoid all this emotional turmoil today…but he just kept popping up at the worst of times! "Honestly…" she trailed off, looking at the phone with a miserable expression. "I'm kind of glad you're here."

Without delay, the woman's chin was yanked up, forcing her eyes to meet twin moons of gold. "What's wrong." The decadent rumble of his voice swirled through to her eardrum, causing goose bumps to rise on her arms. Did she really want to explain this right now, though? No…but the way he said it— the way he said pretty much everything seemed so sincere. It made her want to spill her guts; to strip off her clothes and lay naked before the man just to see why he would say. It was like his thoughts were so unexpectedly important. Why did he do this to her?!

Kagome was so sure that he would find her reasons incredibly stupid, and he would scoff at her childishness. Heck, she knew she had been overreacting! It's just that things tended to pile on top of each other in the most aggravating way. Especially with this emotional stress and moral questioning today…it was becoming too much.

Finally, she answered him. "A lot of things at them moment." And when he slipped the clawed hand behind her neck in the most endearing way, she knew suddenly. She needed this man. Somehow, down the road, she had grown attached, possibly even more than she had ever felt with Hojo. A pang of guilt trembled through her heart, but this time it was softer, and ebbed like a far regret.

He melded his lips to hers, growling appreciatively when she jumped on him, hooking her legs around his narrow waist. The hanyou's strong arms held her up as she tenderly cradled his jaw with one hand and slid off her robe with the other. There was a small thud when her back hit the wall, and Inuyasha trapped her with his body. Gasping between kisses, he spoke breathlessly, "Let me…make you…forget then."

Kagome tangled her fingers in his hair and tugged his lips back to her own, feeling enrapture through her soul, gloriously delighting in the way his tongue consumed her mouth, heatedly mimicking what he planned to do to her lower cavern.

She slowly undressed him, whimpering when he parted their lips for a single second to rip off his shirt. In apology, he dipped his head back to hers quickly, and she produced a surprised "mm!" into his mouth from the force of contact. Wanting to ingrain her taste into the fibers of his tongue, Inuyasha shifted her off the wall and set her on the couch to his right. He began trailing his mouth down the side of her face and past her neck to her collarbone and was rewarded with a satisfied sigh. Continuing lower to the swell of her breasts, contained in the white tank top she wore, he kneeled over her, straddling her legs on the couch.

Kagome didn't know what to do. He was giving her pleasure she never begged or even asked for and he never pressed her for answers, though she could tell he was always genuinely interested… At that moment, never had she wanted to please him more. The woman trailed her fingers across his heated chest, glad that she could at least invoke some sensual satisfaction in him when he eagerly settled his obvious erection between her thighs and groaned.

She touched him anywhere she could reach. Anything to repay him for the desire he had manifested in her.

But that soon ended when Inuyasha abruptly ceased his ministrations, pulling back to lightly sit on top of her waist. Realizing that they had both been stripped to their undergarments, Kagome felt the heat in the room die off a bit. "Why…why'd you stop?" she panted.

The man was examining her in the strangest way. Then, gently, he reached over and slid the pad of his thumb across her wet cheek. Wait, wet? Not that she really minded if he had slobbered on her—

In the most serious tine he'd ever used with her, Inuyasha queried, "Kagome, why are you crying." It was actually closer to a statement than of a question, as if he were her parent, asking where she'd been out all night.

She had been crying? Touching her own cheek in a surprised manner, the raven-haired woman came to understand that she didn't know why. Her brown eyes met his gold ones, curiously baffled, and she stated as much.

The hanyou's delicate eyebrows knitted together in confusion, and he shifted above her. Awkwardly clearing his throat, he attempted to be placid with the girl in emotional tumult, "Something is obviously bothering you, and if we're gonna have a good time, you hafta let it go." Well, that sure didn't come out right. He meant to say that she should spill and get it off her chest, but Inuyasha noticed that a bit too late. _"Sheesh,"_ he cringed, _"sounded like I wanted her to forget about whatever's bothering her for my sake. Way to be a bastard, Inuyasha."_

Seeing the woman deflate angrily as she folded her arms, the hanyou tried to redeem himself. Leaning forward, he brushed his lips across her pouting mouth steadily. "Tell me," he rumbled. The action relaxed her body, but she averted her eyes and appeared to fight with herself.

Kagome was frustrated and at a loss, to say in the least. She wanted so desperately to tell him, he deserved that much for being so caring, but the other half of her heart just couldn't bother him with it. Why should he care? "Look, it's nothing really. I promise no more waterworks."

He gave her a skeptical look, "Oh, that's rich, wench." Crossing his own arms, the man fixed her with a glare.

"Really! I'm fine!" she shrugged.

"Bullshit." Pinning her with his best glower, he set his jaw, "So you were just tearing up over nothing? Don't give me that crap, woman."

The girl blustered, braving defeat. "I just— " she let out a pathetic huff and finally met his golden eyes, "Inuyasha…"

Her eyes were very hard to ignore, pleading at him like that. But he held strong and matched her look with one of his own. Narrowing his sunset orbs for intensity, Inuyasha tried to will her to cave.

A feeling of shame and embarrassment over came her when he fastened that look to her gaze. Dang it, she really didn't want to burden him with her stupid, dramatic life. But when he stared at her like that…sincerely wanting to know, Kagome felt like she was cheating him.

Becoming very interested in the elastic waistband of his boxers, the woman fiddled with if, thankful for any distraction from his eyes. "I don't want to tell you," she admitted.

"Kagome," the hanyou warned. The feather-light touches of her fingers down there were going to get him sidetracked, damnit.

Taking a deep breath, the girl continued like he hadn't said a thing, "I don't want to blow this out of proportion; my problems are completely idiotic… Inuyasha, just…please, I promise I'll be good… Can't we…" Ashamed even more than before, Kagome lifted her brown irises to meet his look, "Can't we get on with it?"

She tried to lighten the mood by jokingly running her hands up and down his well-toned chest. "Come on…" She teased, leaning up to kiss the underside of his chin. The woman felt him relax, yet at the same time, he became stiff down below.

Almost grinning in triumph, Kagome continued to press her lips to his neck. Out of the blue, the hanyou growled and pounced on top of her, pressing her lithe body back to the couch and nailing her with a bruising kiss.

"_Well, that didn't take long,"_ the woman mentally chuckled, leaning into him.

A rumble erupted through his lips as they were still resting against hers, cutting her silent giggle short, "You're going to be the death of me, bitch." Ripping off the last of their clothes, he dragged her lips to his with a hand tangling in her onyx locks and slid home.


	12. Chapter 12

**Dis•claim•er /****d****ɪ****s****ˈ****kle****ɪ**** mər/**

**Definition: a statement, document, or assertion that disclaims responsibility, affiliation, etc.; disavowal; denial. (ie- I disclaim Inuyasha; I do not own.)**

That was the most original one I've done so far.

-

_Relish_

-Chapter 12

She woke up sometime that night feeling well rested and warm. After a fairly…strenuous afternoon…Kagome was surprised to notice a lack of soreness in the lower half of her body. Grinning brightly, the woman remembered how amazing her evening was and shifted her head that lay on top of a sturdy chest. She felt the content growl before she heart it, and couldn't stop the soft giggle from bubbling in her throat. She allowed her fingers to dance across the velvet skin of his torso, pleased when he didn't pull away. Breath rustled her bangs.

The girl 'eep'ed as Inuyasha suddenly eased up, taking her with him. Looking up at the hanyou, or his chin as best as she could, Kagome let herself be tucked into his side and smiled.

There was a comfortable silence as the man unconsciously curled a hand through her hair and combed it gently with his claws. Then Kagome whispered, "Inuyasha?"

The demon made a non-committal noise in the back of his throat and shifted her in his arms.

"Thank you."

He snorted and replied, "You don't have to thank me, wench." Inuyasha glanced down at her, but when he met her gaze, he flicked his eyes back up and turned his face towards the window, avoiding her sight. Kagome could have sworn she saw a dark hue spread itself over the bridge of his nose before he looked away. "I enjoyed myself," he grumbled, but the statement made the girl beam.

"Well," she teased, tracing a floundering pattern on his chest, "I have to say, that was the best birthday present I've gotten in years." She didn't meet his eyes right away, but with the speed of which he had turned his head, she assumed that he hadn't been prepared for that.

"Your birthday?" Inuyasha repeated eloquently.

A tiny bubble of shame manifested in Kagome's heart when she nodded her head. Why did he have to sound so upset?

The man was starting to understand now. He _knew_ he had recognized the emotional scent coming off of her earlier. He recalled feeling the same way in the past…

… She had been forgotten.

In that moment, the woman in his arms never seemed tinier and more fragile. With a shake of his head, Inuyasha cleared his thoughts and shifted his body so he could cradle her closer and lean down to meet her eyes.

The last thing Kagome wanted to do was look pitiful in front of this man. She averted her gaze when his golden orbs matched her level. "Kagome," he rumbled, trying to cheer her up with a sexy smirk. "Kagome, come on, look at me."

Enjoying her name coming from his lips more than what was probably healthy, she almost didn't turn to face him. The woman finally moved her head around and met his golden eyes reluctantly and sighed, not really upset anymore. "It's— "

But then the hanyou was kissing her again, frantically consuming her mouth with his. With one arm holding Kagome to him, he allowed the other to grasp the nape of her neck, keeping her ever closer as he parted his lips for a second to take a breath and press urgently back into her. After a few precious moments, it took all his willpower to release her, breathless.

"Happy birthday, wench." And then he set the woman on her back, crawling deliciously over her body like a predator. His lips locked with hers again when he reached her mouth and she cried out happily into the night.

-

I know that one was so short, but I needed a little sugar-packed fluff.

Please review. I love you guys!

C.V.


	13. Chapter 13

"**This clam her" (Disclaimer): I do not have ownership or such papers that say I own Inuyasha.**

What can I say?

_Relish_

-Chapter 13

Black silk and creamy lace choked the wrists and waists of women, daintily sipping the bubbling, burning liquid that dangled from their fingertips. Rich giggles tinkled through the air and reached trilby-covered velvet ears rimmed with a white, soft fur. The appendages twitched alongside their owner's clawed digits. He gripped the mahogany staircase railing with anxiety coiling viciously in his gut. Golden eyes flicked to the watch on his wrist. Maybe it was running fast…

And he knew it would be hell to grin and bear this without her.

A car door slam alerted his sensitive ears from the front gate. With the peering eyes of people all around, mingling, but ever attuned for a chance to gossip, he strained to make his legs move casually. The tux he wore seemed to constrict his torso more than it should have, even without the cumber bun, which he had ripped off earlier in frustration…it had unfortunately fallen prey to his claws.

He internally groaned. The door seemed so far away. And why did they have to subtly stare at him? Didn't they have something better to do? And yet, he shouldn't have been this eager.

Finally reaching the gala doors, he gripped the iron-wrought knob and gently released the mechanism from its neighboring door and slipped outside. His breath puffed out in a curled translucent steam as it clicked closed behind him. He took off at a run. Why was she so damn late?

Kagome climbed out of her Camry and slammed the door. The woman bent to more securely strap her high-healed sandal while mumbling something that sounded curiously similar to a disgruntled curse. When she straightened and adjusted her one shoulder, red, shimmering dress, she flipped her onyx hair out of her eyes to find a silhouette of a masculine figure standing before her.

Man, why was it torture to see her in red and not be able to take her?

"Inuyasha?" She squinted against the brightness of the cocktail party in the background, trying to recognize the man. There seemed to be a flash of white, a glitter of teeth…fangs? And then he was next to her, and more recognizable than ever, but the grin, if there even was one, was gone, replaced by and anxious expression.

"What took you so damn long?" The hanyou's gaze didn't linger on her person, but flicked cautiously to the bright windows of the mansion as she took his arm.

Kagome huffed and remarked in an exasperated tone, "Well if someone hadn't called me an _hour_ ago, raving about some elite social he needed to attend to with a date, I might have been better prepared."

He could feel her accusing gaze on him as they neared the warped-glass doors, but he repressed the urge to duck his head and rebelliously held it higher. "I don't rave," Inuyasha retorted as he freed himself from the hand on his arm and shrugged out of his jacket.

The woman continued, ignoring him completely, yet still accepting the offered jacket with a thanking nod. "Knowing me, I, of course, don't own fancy dresses like this," she pulled the coat around her shoulders, immediately becoming warmer, "nor could even rent one, so I had to rush over to my friend's house to go pick it up. Thankfully, she's close to my size, a little more busty than myself," she made a gesture to her chest, "and it feels a little revealing, but—"

"But you look fine." The couple had reached the doors and Inuyasha turned to face her and to finally appreciate her appearance. Kagome felt her cheeks burn under his gaze as he held her at arms length and swept his sun-kissed eyes over her form. He cleared his throat, "You look great." Releasing her from his grip, the hanyou slipped a hand into his pant's pocket and pulled out a glittering silver necklace. "Here," he placed it around her neck, clasped it, and slid his fingers back around her neck to arrange the glistening stones across her collarbone. The largest gem, about the size of her pinky nail, dropped low to hang in the dip of her breasts, revealed slightly by the sloping neckline of her dress. Inuyasha's claws brushed against her cleavage as he adjusted it and Kagome blushed even more. Unfortunately for her though, he noticed and queried, "Why so embarrassed, wench? Not like I haven't seen it before."

The affronted woman met his eyes with a glare and gasped, preparing to give him a piece of her mind, but Inuyasha was quicker. He wrapped an arm around her waist, drew her up against his chest, and dropped his mouth over her lips.

When he released her, the man had to set her back on the ground and Kagome guiltily stooped to rearrange her dress back around her knees. They were both breathing hard, and Inuyasha was having trouble hearing with all the blood frantically rushing to his nether region, the sound pounding in his ears. Gods, if she ever grinded up against him like that again… He checked the windows again. No one noticed. Not like the pathetic humans could see out the windows into the dark with the brightness of the room.

"So," Kagome's voice drew him back as she tried to gather her wits about her before continuing. She cleared her throat, "what is this party for anyway?"

At the statement, Inuyasha's face fell and his eyes flashed, as they seemed to make an attempt at boring a hole through one of the windows. "My brother."

Kagome blinked at his hateful expression and took his arm again, oblivious to how much the simple action calmed him. "Oh, is it his birthday?"

"No." If the woman could have seen his ears laid back under the trilby, she would have become more perplexed. "Let's just say," Inuyasha growled, "he got a promotion."

Kagome grumbled something he was probably better off not knowing, most likely about being given ambiguous information, but they were entering the doors so he had no time to concern himself with that.

Inuyasha had to keep himself from wincing at all of the stares and whispers they caused right when the crossed the threshold to the inside. He had thought about changing her name, or making her look different, he really did. He even went to the length of trying to find another woman to take with him for the occasion, which was why he was so late in getting a hold of her. But the fact of the matter was, there were demons here. And if his brother heard her called by a different name, how was that going to change her scent? If he had taken another woman, how was that going to hide Inuyasha's noticeable dislike of said other female? Not that he liked Kagome _that_ much… Inuyasha repressed the urge to blush.

And that would also not conceal the fact that he had been covered with Kagome's scent for the past couple of weeks. In the end, the hanyou had to accept that there was no going without her. He just hoped she wouldn't be walking out on him by the end of the night. As hard as it was to admit it mentally, Inuyasha did find it easier to cope with things when Kagome was near. He would swear and curse the son of a bitch that ever revealed that, but he had to come to terms with the fact that it was at least partly true. As much as her aura fired him up, and fueled his passion, the little vixen placated the majority of his nerves. He needed her.

The hanyou stole a glance at the woman on his arm. He never actually said it, but she looked beautiful. He was beating himself up for telling her to wear red (because it would be hard enough to not ravish her if she were wearing any other color), but she was absolutely breathtaking.

"Look who it is. The half-wit half brother of the man for whom we are gathered here tonight."

Inuyasha had to keep from cursing as he turned to face the wind demon. "Kagura," he growled.

Said woman chuckled and it sent unwarranted chills down Kagome's spine. Her ruby gaze pinned her to the spot next to Inuyasha as she raked judging eyes up and down her body. "And who's this little girl? Your catch of the week, Inuyasha?"

Kagome was insulted, to say the least, but felt the man tense underneath her hand and had to keep him from lunging at the demon. He snarled, "Her name's Kagome, you bitch, and she is _not_ my 'catch of the week'."

As thankful as Kagome was for his protectiveness, she was more worried at keeping her head on and stopping Inuyasha from making a fool of himself.

"Watch your language, puppy," she huffed and began to make her retreat but not before remarking, "so she's your catch of the day then?" Kagura then disappeared into a throng of people before the couple could do more than just watch.

But Inuyasha wasn't finished; he jerked his arm out of his date's grip and made to find the wind demon in the crowded ballroom, but Kagome ran in front of him and placed two hands on his chest. "Inuyasha," at the woman's voice, he stopped and glanced down at her with a clenched jaw. "Inuyasha, listen. Don't create a fight on my behalf. It's stupid." When it seemed like he wasn't going to go charging off again, she dropped her hands and cautiously slipped one around his curled fist. Eventually, his hand relaxed and she was able to lace her fingers through his own. "There," she admired her handy work. (A/N: No pun intended.) When Kagome finally looked up, she found him gazing at her with and soft expression. Feeling a bit odd with him staring at her like that she whispered, "What?"

Then the look vanished and he was his same, gruff self. "Keh. Nothing, wench." Inuyasha's golden orbs scanned the room above her head. When he seemed to catch sight of something or someone of his dislike, he grumbled, "Come on," he tugged her hand back to the crook of his elbow, "it's gonna be a long night."

Kagome nudged him with her shoulder, trying to get him to release more tension throughout his person. "Keh," she mocked. "You owe me."

* * *

Please review, my lovely muffins!

C.V.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Wishing I were an owner is not enough to actually be an owner of Inuyasha.

I know it's been months. Please don't hate me.

_Relish_

-Chapter 14

Sesshoumaru had a huge empire. Well, technically, he owned it with his half-brother, Inuyasha. But who needed that twit when he didn't want to help with the business anyway? The inu-youkai's enterprise could be separated into two parts, recording business and a pop magazine company that was also under his power.

Years ago, an old family friend, Onigumo, made a contract with Inu no Taisho, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's father, to ship his magazines and music products. His business, at the time, was in shipping and trade. Despite the ordinary type of empire he ran, Onigumo was often on bachelor magazine covers and had much popularity with the public because he was a war hero and supported charity. But honestly, he was single, had charisma and was rich. But then drugs corrupted him. To create a different image for the public, he suddenly became the mysterious bad-boy and changed his name to Naraku. The tainted Onigumo began to expand his business into drugs to form a drug empire. Though, to the public, he was still just another businessman involved with shipping and trade.

Greed also corrupted who Naraku was. He wanted more power. More money. In order to steal the empire from Sesshoumaru, Naraku tried to slip the brothers some nicotine-laced drug to get them addicted and make the enterprise easier to take over. Thankfully, the older brother saw through it and escaped the trickery before it got too far. But Sesshoumaru had little notion as to who had set it up. Though, being an indifferent and arrogant person, he didn't really look into it and wrote it off as some jealous or upset employee. Yet, being one to never make the same mistake twice, Sesshoumaru made sure to watch his brother and company employees more closely.

At that time of Naraku's drug attempt, Inuyasha was living far away, unwilling to take his part in the family business, and trying to make it by serving tables and playing music in pubs under a different name. He didn't want the attention and had no desire to work in an office building. And then he started falling in love with a country girl, Kikyou. She treated him nicely enough, had a peculiar attitude and kept to herself. To Inuyasha, she gave him a second glance and wasn't turned off by his demon attributes. Only, she wasn't that sweet country girl at all. She was sent by Naraku to drug and "might as well kill" Inuyasha (the "weaker one"). She had to get him drugged and get him addicted so the overdose wouldn't cause much of an alarm. If that worked and if Naraku finally erased Sesshoumaru from the picture, their company would effortlessly fall into the drug lord's hands.

Naraku would then make slaves of rock stars and music groups by getting them addicted and making their pay their next high. All the money would go to him, and he would easily be the richest man in the country, or even the world if he decided to go that far.

Fortunately, and…unfortunately, Inuyasha found out his worse betrayer, Kikyou. She was caught up in Naraku's web as well, and ruined by the whole thing so there was no going back to her old life. She had become a cold and cruel pawn to Naraku's life and didn't find a point in trying to fight against his evil.

With little left in her emotionless body, Kikyou found she felt regret for what she had to do to Inuyasha, because he never really did anything to her. And then she was slightly tempted to accept Inuyasha's offer in marriage just so she could lead a normal life and forget Naraku. Yet, she left Inuyasha hanging for as long as possible because she never really allowed herself to be comfortable around him.

Kikyou was conflicted because she was often reminded of his background when they kissed or touched. She was afraid of his demon. And she couldn't live like that.

So she let the proposal sit for 2 months without giving a straight answer.

When she finally decided that the drugging plan had failed and she couldn't pretend with Inuyasha any longer, she made a choice to leave and be through with him. As lost as she was, she only felt a little pity for leading him on and broke the truth to him harshly.

To slake her perverse desires, she had drugged half of the town's men with the pills Naraku kept sending her. She fucked with them, bored and unsatisfied with what she had become. She only became worse as the days dragged by with Inuyasha. One night, she purposely led a man into their bed and kept him there when Inuyasha came home. The hanyou entered their flat and almost lost control of his demon in his rage, hearing the sounds of their sex when he walked through the door. Kikyou didn't try to hide anything, ignoring the poor man scrambling away to escape the enraged demon's wrath and yelling over Inuyasha's growls that she couldn't do it anymore. She couldn't keep acting like she was in love with him just for this scheme. It wasn't worth putting up with his demon heritage and hanyou body. She screamed that she knew who he was, and all of it was a lie. With that being the last straw, Inuyasha almost choked her to death, but when he saw her crying he released her, ashamed and hurt, and told her he never wanted to see her again. Being still in love with the Kikyou he knew in the beginning, Inuyasha almost tore himself apart, swearing off women and attachment in general.

Until he met Kagome.

Inuyasha blinked. She was still there. He blinked again. Dread began to seep through his skin as if from the very air around him. She was there. Mingling. Talking to his brother. _What_ was she doing here? He had gone absolutely still.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said softly. He had stopped and went rigid so suddenly that Kagome almost lost her balance on the high-heeled shoes adorning her feet. "Inuyasha," She was beginning to feel annoyed, "you need to warn me when you're going to…" she trailed off, looking up at his face.

A myriad of emotions flickered across his face, not going unnoticed by his companion. The lean muscle of his jaw was taught, his lips thinned into a scowl, and his wide golden eyes never wavered from their spot, glued in the distance. Kagome could almost feel is demon aura rise up anxiously. It made the space around him slightly hotter.

"Inuyasha?" No response. The woman uncomfortably shifted at his side, uneasily following his gaze.

There was a man on the balcony, make that demon, with regal silver hair flowing loosely down his back in an all black tux that hugged his lithe body in a more than attractive way, Kagome had to admit, but his persona didn't bode a warm welcome. The woman's eyes slid to the right. A lady, she dared to think, around her age, though looking impossibly older, in an alluring and imperial way, spoke to who had to be Inuyasha's half-brother. Both seemed to be cool and impassive people, though politely interacting with the guests around them. Not sensing anything directly wrong with either person, Kagome aimed her gaze back to the deer-in-headlights Inuyasha next to her.

"Inuyasha," she nudged him and received a pained exhale before he blinked rapidly and turned to see what she wanted. "What was that all about?" She whispered, smoothly steering them in the direction of the punch bowl, so the guests staring at them wouldn't suspect anything odd.

"Nothing." Inuyasha pulled back on Kagome's arm and began to walk next to her. Hey, he wasn't about to be led anywhere like a kid!

They reached the table and Kagome used the excuse of leaning over to snatch a glass to whisper to him, "Yeah, right. Why don't you pull this one too?" In an unladylike gesture, Kagome stuck left leg out in front of him. Good thing they were on the other side of the table, or they'd be getting everyone's attention in the room.

Inuyasha snarled quietly, "Stand on both legs, wench, before you fall on your ass." Grabbing the glass and ladle from her fingers he efficiently poured her some punch and handed it back to her.

Without taking a drink, Kagome prodded, "but you didn't answer my question."

The hanyou gave her a look.

"Truthfully," she amended, "You didn't answer my question truthfully."

Inuyasha scowled. "Look, it's none of your business. Just…saw someone I didn't like is all."

"Your brother?" Kagome whispered back doubtfully.

"Keh."

"I know he wasn't your most favorite person in the world before we came to his party, but that face you had wasn't exactly one of restrained dislike…" She tried to meet his eyes, but Inuyasha was indifferently scanning the room. "More like you just saw a ghost."

Uncharacteristically, he sighed, "Damn it, Kagome…why do you have to make my life harder?" She opened her mouth to respond, but he didn't really say it like a question. He was just frustrated. So her mouth snapped shut and she let him talk. "She was important to me." He sounded defeated, wounded. Kagome slipped her hand back through his arm as a bit of physical comfort. "But she _used_ me," he growled, showing some teeth. "I don't know why the hell she's here but we're about to find out." Kagome saw his molten gaze narrow at the space in front of them and turned to meet the cold gazes of Sesshoumaru and the mystery woman from before.

"Inuyasha," the demon spoke in an authoritative tone, his voice deep, "I'm glad you bothered to read my invitation."

"Yes. As am I, _brother_," Inuyasha ground out. Barely.

Either used to it, or choosing to ignore it, Sesshoumaru didn't acknowledge his attitude and continued, "Surely you remember Kikyou, Inuyasha?"

"How could I forget," he hissed in response. Kagome pressed her side into him as a reminder that he had back up. Not sure that he even noticed though. His eyes were intently fastened on Kikyou.

Said woman stood a little straighter, and nodded her greeting. Still coolly gazing at them both.

"Shall I leave you two to catch up?" Sesshoumaru offered, but didn't wait for a reply. He was suddenly gone into the crowd without another word.

Kagome could only wait for the awkwardness to ensue. Here she was, with probably Inuyasha's ex wife or something, standing like an embarrassed teenager just because she hadn't been recognized yet. Geez, this was going to be a hangover.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome felt more than heard the half-growled words.

"Celebrating with your brother, Inuyasha." Kikyou didn't even bat an eye at the question. She was as cool as a cucumber, wasn't she? Kagome's backstage mind huffed.

"Other than the obvious, Kikyou." Inuyasha practically spat her name.

"Look, I've moved on."

Kagome blinked. Well, that came from seemingly nowhere.

"You should too, Inuyasha," she wasn't even looking at him, "I'm doing different things and—"

"And you're here to screw my brother over too?" Inuyasha snarled.

Kikyou cut her eyes to meet his, "No. Not in the least." Their gazes held for a moment or two and then she broke away to look at the tables of guests. "I've been through with Naraku for some time now," she said calmly.

"Bullshit." Inuyasha was starting to grow restless.

Kikyou drew in a breath and let it out slowly, as if she were weary of the conversation. "You're brother believes me. This merger needed to go through for him." As more of an afterthought she added, "Sesshoumaru is finally noticing that the shoddy bastard's getting worse..."

"Merger?" Kagome spoke for the first time and immediately regretted it. Kikyou's cold eyes glided over to inspect her with a raised eyebrow. But Kagome stood her ground.

"Who are you?" Narrowed, skeptical eyes seemed a bit out of character for Kikyou, but she pulled it off anyway.

Inuyasha impulsively slid an arm around her waist, unknowingly giving her emotional support. "Kagome, this is Kikyou. Kikyou, meet Kagome." He bit out the customary introduction.

Drawing back her aloof façade, Kikyou answered her question but directing it at Inuyasha as if he had asked it, "After I cast off Naraku, I started my own shipping business from what I learned while I was with him." She paused to pour herself some punch. After gently setting down the ladle, she continued, "I am now merged with Shikon Records and your brother's popular magazine."

Kagome could feel Inuyasha straining to keep his cool, "Naturally," he snapped. "You would."

After a pregnant pause, Kikyou spoke again, "Tell me," she began coolly, "if I hadn't been in business with Naraku, would you have…" she left the sentence hanging and left Kagome feeling even more out of the loop.

"All of it had been your choice, Kikyou. I would have done anything for you and you ruined it." Inuyasha gave a pained expression but then built up a wall to hide it. "If you hadn't decided to leave…"

"I left you because you couldn't control yourself." Kikyou retorted. Kagome could almost feel her ire.

"You just didn't trust me," Inuyasha fired back.

"What makes you think you were worth trusting?" Kikyou let her comment slither through the air and Kagome could almost see her grin when Inuyasha flinched. The woman felt her protective side rise up in retaliation.

After another moment, Inuyasha took a barely restrained breath and rumbled dangerously, "What makes _you_ think you were worth trusting? Or even _still_ worth trusting? It's a two way street, Kikyou."

Their eyes held for a moment and then Kikyou gave up, "Not like your opinion matters, Inuyasha." She began to retreat and glared at Kagome, "It was nice to have met you…Kagome." Icicles could have hung from her breath, that sentence was spoken so cold. Both watched as she glided off and disappeared into the crowd.

After that encounter, Kagome felt utterly spent. That's why it took her a minute or two to realize that Inuyasha was trembling next to her. Alarmed, Kagome looked up to meet a growling half-demon. His breathing was ridiculously labored and she could see shadows of violet, jagged stripes beginning to appear below his cheekbones. With lips peeled back to show his fangs and with the whites of his eyes bleeding red, Kagome knew that she had to get them out of there.

"Inuyasha," she said as gently as possible, "Come on, Inuyasha, cool it." Kagome took a step in front of him and took his face between her hands. At the contact, the enraged half-demon jerkily tipped his visage down to meet her eyes. Still snarling, Kagome noted, but who wouldn't be. "Inuyasha, let's get you out of here, okay?" The girl stroked his cheeks, stripes darkening under her fingertips, and gave her best smile. His breathing stilled at the sight but only for a moment before he resumed his ragged breaths.

Frantically looking for a way out, Kagome spotted a glass door leading into the dark outside over his shoulder. "Come on," she released his face and slipped her hands into his and pulled him out the door.

Once outside and Kagome had softly closed the door behind him, she felt two powerful arms yank her around the waist and lift her so the crook of her neck was intimately pressed against his nose. Harsh breaths left goosebumps across her skin as he inhaled through his nose and unintentionally gave whispers of kisses on her collar bone with shuddering pants. At least she had the decency to blush. His arms tightened around her when she tangled her fingers in his silky hair.

She didn't know how long he held her like that, it could have been hours, but slowly, his angry trembles died down along with his tense breathing. Before long, he tenderly eased the woman out of his embrace, rested his hands on her hips and touched his forehead with hers. Kagome looked up through her bangs to see him closing his eyes. "Feel better?" She whispered.

"Mmm," was the only response she got.

"By the way," Kagome began, trying to lighten the mood, "You do still owe me."

"Do I?" Inuyasha rumbled; his voice laced with a content demon's growl.

Kagome pretended to act affronted, "Well, yeah, I think s—"

Her hands flew to cradle the sides of his face as he kissed her. The feel of his jaw muscles working to move his lips against hers, his velvety skin, and warm lips were all she wanted to feel ever again.

She felt him shift his weight and hike her up so she could wrap her legs around his narrow hips; his hands feeling the curve of her ass and sliding the dress up the pool around her waist so he could stroke her thighs.

After a moment, he stopped kissing her and chuckled when she tried to follow his lips. "Inuyashaaa…" she whined.

Brushing a strand of hair from her face he spoke, "How 'bout I owe you in the car?"

Next chapter, LEMON!

Please review. This was 11 pages in Word finished in one day. My eyes hurt.

C.V.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Don't make me depressed.

**WARNING**- Hot lemon. I almost burned it. You had better watch out, kiddies, 'cause these are your words of caution.

_Relish_

-Chapter 15

The journey over to her white Camry was a complete and utter blur. She hoped Sango didn't have much of an intimate relationship with her dress because Kagome had a feeling it wasn't going to be in great shape by the end of the night. Her backstage mind shrugged. _'Oh, well. She owes me for ditching on my birthday anyway…'_

Did he realize how distracting his mouth was? It was warm and wet; his lips parting against hers to sneak a gasp of breath as he consumed her hums of pleasure with his tongue sweeping the expanse of her cavern. He tasted like…like…pure intoxication. Oh, and it was good.

Inuyasha set her down on her feet as his hard body crushed her against the side of the car. He took both hands to hold her face, fingers splayed across high cheeks and tilted his head over her, attacking with an open, bruising kiss.

In a moment of sexual rush, Kagome yanked his white tux shirt out of his slacks, not bothering to take it all the way off and slid her hands over the solid planes of his abdomen. Inuyasha moaned roughly into her mouth, slanting his lips over hers and capturing her bottom lip between his fangs. Kagome lifted her leg and hooked it around Inuyasha's hips, grinding unmercifully into the bulge of his crotch and lightly raked the tips of her fingers down his stomach.

"U-u-u-uhh…" the hanyou breathed out, shuddering. He felt the muscles of his loins tighten almost painfully. "Fuck, Kagome…" Inuyasha whispered as he paused to breathe. His whole body shook as he held himself back. "We should get in the car."

As he backed off of her, Kagome gasped, taking some much needed air and quickly got the back door open.

When the gap was large enough, Inuyasha grabbed her around the waist, threw her in the rear seats and slid in after.

The couple took a moment to watch each other now that they were completely alone. Their heavy breathing was the only sound to make a pulse in the air.

Inuyasha made the first move. A feral growl ripped from his throat as he pounced, throwing Kagome on her back. He began to slowly attack her neck and stuck a knee between her legs to pry them open. The woman mewled in delight as he rocked the bend of his leg against the bundle of nerves at the apex of her thighs.

Inuyasha grinned into her skin as he imagined how steamy this little car was going to get in a minute. Getting turned on by Kagome's sounds as much as her smell and body, Inuyasha slid his wide hands between her legs and wedged his pelvis in to replace his knee.

The woman moaned his name and opened her eyes- when had she closed them? She inspected her partner. Inuyasha shredded his shirt as she blinked and then swiped a claw down the side of her dress, smirking maniacally when it fell to the floor.

Unexpectedly, he rocked his hips and an explosion of sexual tension coiled rigidly in her stomach. "Ah…ah…Inuyasha!" Ruthlessly, he kept doing it.

Kagome tried to focus her gaze on his face but got distracted by the image of him thrusting against her damp lingerie…

The car was hot. But the emotion that was boiling up to his neck was making him hotter. He wanted to ram her lithe body into the car seat so hard that the guests inside the elite party could hear the vehicle groan and split in half. The hanyou wanted to feel her soaked walls clenching in searing, white pleasure as he sexed her into the next day.

He was so hard it was past excruciating pain… He could feel the bloated tip try to tear its way through his pants. The man glanced down to see the zipper straining to keep the fly together, biting into his tent-pitching erection as he pushed against her. And then suddenly, that fly was wide open. The swollen head of his cock poked out from his boxers, and Inuyasha felt like it was trying to pull his whole pelvis into the thrusting motion by itself. Still wondering how in the world it had escaped the confines of his slacks so quickly, the man looked up to see Kagome biting her lip and reaching down- again(?)- towards his hard on. She cupped him and slid her thumb over the engorged tip of the sensitive appendage.

Inuyasha jerked into her soft palm and licked his lips, "Mmm, Kagome." He closed his eyes, leaning back, gently thrusting into her hand as she stroked him.

Kami, he could feel it. It was creeping down his spine. He could feel it causing small amounts of precum to spurt from the inflamed slit…

Her hand suddenly released him. _'What?'_ Inuyasha looked down to see Kagome ridding herself of her underwear.

Oh…and now she was gloriously bare for him. The hanyou made sure he surprised her as well, and just as she was settling back down, he bent to kiss her quietly and plunged two fingers into her cavern. She gasped and screamed his name as he fingered her, flinging droplets of her precum on the seat and coating his hand.

He added another finger.

Kagome gripped the leather seats, clawing at them as she thrust her hips into the air to meet his skillful digits, panting and moaning her appreciation over and over and over…

Inuyasha couldn't take any more.

The man reluctantly withdrew his fingers and sucked them clean as she watched in…what was that warm look? Awe? Adoration?

He then grasped her hips with his clawed hands and rubbed his eager cock against her entrance to make sure she was ready.

"Dangit, Inuyasha," Kagome slurred, her tiny hands suddenly gripping his stiff member, "Fuck me."

The surprise at hearing such words come from her mouth wasn't enough to stop Inuyasha from sinking into her hard and fast. Though, he was genuinely turned on even more by the plea.

He set the pace, sliding into her slow and deep and keeping eye contact as they moaned and panted in harmony. But soon, that speed became too torturous.

The poor Toyota Camry creaked as occupants of the car rocked from one side to another, steaming up the windows so much that they dripped condensation on the inside.

Inuyasha grinned wildly as he bucked into her, using his demon attributes to the best of his ability to thrust the deepest and fastest he had ever gone. Sweat dripped down the curve of his back as the muscles flexed with every lunge into her body. Kagome gripped his shoulders as her one link to sanity, thrashing her head from side to side in ecstasy. Her breasts heaved as she gasped for breath...

And then she snapped. The woman felt her chest constrict as an electric shock rode waves down her spine to burst in blinding satisfaction between her thighs. With each thrust, she was carried through one, two, three orgasms… White heat exploded behind her eyelids.

Inuyasha felt her body clench, suffocating him, but he kept pushing in and out of her at an incredible speed until he felt his own release crawling the length of his back to his loins. In a last-ditch attempt to make her scream one more time, Inuyasha plunged in to his hilt and hit that sweet spot, which made her walls contract so hard that she milked him for all he had.

Panting, Inuyasha blinked, blurry-eyed, down on Kagome's face. She had passed out. Half of a smile formed on his lips as he leaned over her to press a kiss to her mouth. Shrugging, he thought, _'Figures.'_

A feeling of male pride made his chest swell as he made sure the doors were locked and drew an old blanket off the floor to cover them both.

* * *

So…

That's it. For now… Review as if your life depended on it!

I know it's shorter, but the last chapter was 3,000 something words. So give me a break.

C.V.


End file.
